The Dragon Rider: Rise Of A Rider
by HavocHound
Summary: (Adopted from Amethyst Wereraven) When Gumball was four, he discovered a dragon's egg in the middle of his backyard, and hatched it into a dragon he named Alaska. Over the years, the two grew to trust and love one another as family, but one day a dragon and its rider attack the town. Gumball and Alaska find the power to defeat them, but this is only the start of a new adventure.
1. Prolouge

_**AN: Hello everyone, allow me to introduce myself. I am HavocHound, the new writer of Dragon Rider, adopted from** **Amethyst Wereraven. I'm most a Paw Patrol writer, while doing some Zootopia on the side, but I have been a fan of the Amazing World of Gumball for a long time. I've kinda toyed with the idea of doing a fanfic for it, but I've never had anything serious until I read that Amethyst was giving up her story for adoption. After telling her my idea of what I would do for it, she was impressed and allowed me permission to adopt it and do my own spin on it. Now I have a lot planned, but keep in mind that I have a BUSY life, so updates will not be on a regular bound basis. I promise to do as much as I can and as quick as I can, but I have other things in life that still require attention first and foremost (mostly my job).  
**_

 _ **This kind of story is going to be much different then what Amethyst wrote, with a lot more action, attempts at comedy, and a huge backstory and world building chapter that this first one primary gives. Gumball doesn't really appear until the end, and he'll get his first real focus next chapter. As for Alaska, the dragon he held in the original story, it will be the same name and such, but she'll act a little bit younger as a character. The first few chapters will focus on Gumball and Alaska interacting and growing up together before the real plot kicks in. If your a fan of Sentai like shows (Aka Super Sentai, Power Ranger, Metal Heroes, Kamen Rider, Ryukendo, etc) you'll see a lot of inspiration from those in this series.**_

 _ **Well, I've talked long enough. Time for you to read the story and judge it on your own. Thanks.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor do I own Alaska who is the character of Amethyst Wereraven. This story is adopted from her own "Dragon Rider" story.**_

* * *

The sky was covered with smoke and ashes as the flames from the battle were spreading throughout the city. How many lives were snuffed out by the chaos that had once plagued this once great civilization? How many had to pay the price for their ignorance of the growing corruption that was on their very doorstep? How many of their ancestors were weeping in the heavens for the sight of their once great order becoming a shadow of its former self. Carnexus Liorin stood outside on his balcony on the top level in home on Altus Hill, where the once shining city of Ysir was now in its final breaths of a long civil war. He watched as the once shining spear like buildings crumbled to dust while the Great Library of Worlds was slowly burning. The knowledge of a thousand worlds lost forever. The Silver Citadel, home of their government, was no longer shining with the silver flame of the First Dragon, but was snuffed out. Never had Carnexus dreamed he would see the end of Ysir and the Dragon Order, but fate was never clear in its intentions until its hand was dealt.

From this lone house, large in scale and connected to a giant dome, Carnexus' bright green eyes gazed upon the destruction with a tear flowing down his cheek as the ashes landed on his snow colored hair. A small spherical probe, glowing with a blue screen-like orb, floated to the human who didn't even react. _"Sir, according to my sensors, the Warpway's are being activated. The remaining forces and civilians will be leaving soon. We do not have much time. Are we not going to retreat?"_

Carnexus sighed as he shook his head. "We won't have enough time. Besides, as a member of the Custodes Auream I am sworn to defend the city to the death. I will not dishonor the memory of my comrades by breaking that vow. Even if I must die in fulfilling it." It was foolish to stay, he knew, but Carnexus was a Auream, a Golden Guardian, whose vow was absolute despite the futility of it.

The Grand Council was all but gone, and the Grand Master dead at the hands of the city's new master. Whatever survivors that were left on their side were either using the Warpway's to flee to different worlds and prepare a resistance, or fighting to the end to give them a chance to flee. Carnexus did not weep for his fallen friends and comrades for he would join them soon. In his golden spiked knight armor, he made for his bed where his helmet and double bladed curved spear awaited him. He took his black bladed weapon that had been his trusty companion for years and summoned it back into hyperspace. It would not be needed now. Not yet.

" _I can understand that between you and Ziri, but what of the egg?"_ asked the probe.

"… I will not have Ziri's child become a pawn for Sautantius if I can help it. Come, E-3," replied Carnexus as he growled. With his helmet in one hand, Carnexus made for the teleporter circle in the corner of his room which the probe, E-3, followed as they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

In an instant, the two arrived in a new room underground. Dozens of inventions, weapons, and useless tools lay before Carnexus, each of his own creation that he would spend much of his free time creating for the betterment of the Order. One didn't need to be just a solider to be a Dragon Rider, one could also be a scientist and inventor as well. Yet, none of these machines attracted his attention except for one. A large cylinder like object with two opposite ends, one on the floor and one on the ceiling, that were connected via light blue energy beam in between them with an object in the middle. Pressing a few buttons on the touch screen nearby, the energy beam turned green and Carnexus reached for the object: revealing a small blue egg with silver dots on it. For a moment, he stared at the egg before hugging it. "I would have raised you as a daughter along with your mother. If I had a son or daughter, they would have ridden you and treated you like family." He stared at the egg with a sad smile. "I can only pray to the gods above that you will be well loved and cared for by your new bonder." He may not be the father of the egg, obviously, but the bond between Dragon and Rider was deep. Ziri wasn't just his partner and friend, she was his family, and this child of hers was just as much his daughter in his mind.

" _Sir, you mean to say you will performing a Random Warp for the eggling?"_ asked the probe. _"The odds of survival in a Random Warp are-"_

"I know the odds, E-3," replied Carnexus, turning to his probe. "But Ziri and I both agreed this is the only way if it ever came down to it. I'd rather throw the egg's fate with the universe then have her become a pawn of that bastard."

He turned off the machine and put on his helmet, gently carrying the egg before heading over to a tool set. On it, shined by a glowing light that floated in the air, was a small device meant for the wrist. It was blue and shaped like a triangle that held two side buttons that needed to be pressed together to open the golden dragon in the center that acted as the main icon. On top of the device was a with a smaller silver triangle on the top point where it would meet the fist. Below the mouth was a small circle big enough for an adult finger to enter and pull to activate it. Next to this was a belt with a small metal patch that held three glowing coins, one with a flame, one with a snowflake, and one with a lightning bolt etched on it. The final object nearby was another probe like E-3, only smaller and not activated.

" _I take it that this is my successor for the future Rider of our young eggling?"_ asked E-3 as he eyed the inactivated probe.

"Yes, its name is E-4," replied Carnexus. "Its primary function will be to teach the new Rider the history of our Order and train them both. Only to be activated when the time is right."

Lifting his hands, Carnexus raised them over the egg and objects. Purple magical circles appeared over his palms as the objects began to glow while he slowly whispered. His hands began to glow a bright purple until all three objects turned into a tiny sphere of light and entered the egg while doing no harm to it. With his task nearly complete, he returned to the teleporter with the egg in his hands.

* * *

Arriving outside, Carnexus pulled out his double-bladed spear in case the danger came to his household. Already he could see the neighboring houses burning from the chaos surrounding them. He hoped his neighbors were safe or at least given mercy, but "Supreme Lord" Sautantius had made his message clear about all Dragon Riders either joining him or dying by his hand. Not to mention all eggs were to be taken so that they could be properly trained for the new order Sautantius was building.

 _But he will not have this egg,_ thought Carnexus as he gripped the egg tighter in his one arm. A cry in the air gave him hope as he sensed his partner returning. He had been ignoring their bond for now so he could properly prepare everything, but now he welcomed it.

Flying ever gracefully, despite the magical burns on her sides, was his dragon, Ziri. A beautiful blue scaled dragon with eyes as bright as stars and wings as gentle yet strong like the wind. Carnexus held his ground as the gust from her wings flapping for a landing overtook his backyard. Once on all fours, she looked at her human partner with both fear and dread as her voice spoke in her mind via their mental link. _**"It's over, Carnexus. The main station as fallen. Master Areturus and his dragon, Grizim, are dead. I've done all I could, but they will soon be here."**_

Carnexus nodded but soon gazed on the blast burns on her side. "You're hurt."

" _ **Xolba's lighting breath,"**_ cursed Ziri, flinching. _**"He and Sir Dun'nun are leading their forces here."**_

"Then we must not waste any more time," replied Carnexus as he made his way further to the dome that was connected to the house with Ziri behind him. It had large double set of automatic doors that was big enough for the dragon to go through as it scanned them and opened.

Ziri's house was like most dragon houses, filled with plenty of open space and a few machines here and there to serve her in multiple needs. The floodlights opened as the three made their way to the middle of the room, where a set of runes and chalk made symbols awaited them.

Most of the Warpway's in Ysir were machines already etched in the magical charms needed to control them, but this one was of crude design, meant only to send an object through time and space until it landed on a random world. There were some fail safes designed in the runes to avoid more dangerous worlds, but any world could be dangerous for baby dragon egg. They were strong, but not invincible.

"… you don't have to die with me, Ziri," replied Carnexus as he placed the dragon egg in the middle of their rune design. "You are a mother. You should raise your child."

" _ **We both took the same vow as Custodes Auream's, Carnexus, and we have fought in every battle together since we were young. I am not afraid of death,"**_ replied Ziri in his head as she lowered her head to nuzzle her rider. _**"Besides, I could never make it to the Warpways with such enemy forces between us, and I only have enough power to create this small one. There is also our bond…"**_

Carnexus, for the first time in his life, cursed it. The bond was a strength and weakness for both dragon and rider. If one was to die, an empty hole would forever remain in the soul of the living partner that would forever linger. Many dragons and riders simply ended their lives, unable to live with the pain of loss, while others went mad. Even if one survived, one would have no reason to live, even for a child of their blood.

Ziri then turned to the egg and wept a few tears before nuzzling it. _**"Farewell, my daughter. Know that whatever destiny you have upon you, I shall watch over you with my loving gaze."**_

The bond between dragon and rider allowed Carnexus to feel as if his heart was being torn apart. It was like Ziri was killing herself as she took in a deep breath to apply the final piece of the ritual needed: the breath of the dragon.

Ziri unleashed her power, but not in flames like expected in dragons, rather a whitish beam of aura that shined like a living star. The greatest of all powers the dragons processed was not in their ability to breath fire and fly, but to travel between worlds. Thus, the reason why dragons were always seen in the culture or myth of every world ever visited before. It was always random, until the First Dragon Rider and the First Dragon created a means to control it and map out the ways to different worlds. This, however, was a gamble. There was no known destination for the egg, only the hope it would be safe, loved, and cared for. The energy beam made the runes begin to shine as the egg slowly began to disappear into tiny specks of light before it was gone completely.

"It is done," replied Carnexus as Ziri ended her power and sighed.

" _Sir, I have bad news. My sensors indicate a large force of enemies is currently heading towards our estate,"_ replied E-3.

" _ **They have found us,"**_ replied Ziri, who growled and turned to the doors with hatred. _**"Traitors all of them, but they will die traitor's deaths before ours."**_

Reaching for his belt, he took a single coin from his holster as he looked up to his partner. "Shall we go out in one last blaze of glory?"

" _ **I would have no other way, my rider,"**_ replied Ziri with a smile.

Carnexus turned to the probe. "It was good to know you, E-3."

" _And you as well, Sir. I shall miss you and Ziri,"_ replied E-3.

Carnexus flicked his right wrist, revealing a similar device like the one he placed inside the egg, only it was gold in color with a red dragon icon. Pressing the buttons on the side, the dragon's mouth opened and he put in the coin before closing it. The eyes glowed as a voice from the device said, _**"Thanix Combat Armor Mode".**_

* * *

Slowly surrounding the area, armed men and women with dark black armor and silted helmets with glowing red visors raised their weapons as they approached the dome. A man with a small gun like object with a large cylinder barrel raised it and watched as two life forms were detected on the viewing screen. Reaching for his helmet, he activated his radio. "Contacts inside. Ready and arm."

Most of them were wielding large black rifles with thermal scope and blue energy batteries connected on the side to power their lasers. They were not riders themselves, and handling a dragon was near impossible for ones such as themselves, but orders were orders.

"Breach on my command," replied the leader as six of the men charged forward as quiet as they could. Two began to place a set of charges on the door when suddenly the radar gun sensed a high spike in energy. "Take cover! Get out of there!"

The six soldiers didn't have a chance as they were blown to bits from a large explosion. Debris forced them to cover their eyes until yellow energy beams began to slam into them in rapid fire. Flying out of the dome and roaring into the heavens, Ziri held nothing back as he breathed blue fire on the screaming corpses. The men returned fire, their lasers having no effect on the heavy armor she now wore that was equipped with a deadly arsenal of firepower. With grey armor that would seem more suited for a tank, Ziri was covered head to toe with shining metallic protection that made her seem like a giant air fighter while having the gear of one as well. Two Vulcan like machine guns were attached to her rear legs, currently firing death from above while attached to her wings were multi-missile launchers that would normally seem too heavy for even a dragon to wield, but training and experience proved that wrong. The final deadly set of this arsenal was the giant Thanix Cannon that was right above Carnexus who was shooting energy beams from his double-bladed spear's edges. Just as they emerged, the dome exploded to hide evidence of what they had done only moments ago.

Flying off into the distance, the duo came across other armed forces, some in tanks, others on foot, and a few in the sky. With a powerful roar, Ziri unleashed her furry by unleashing her barrage of gunfire. Striking down dozens and destroying numerous war machines that tried their best to bring down the dragon, but with guidance of her rider, she avoided all harm. She came across a set of giant cannons that fired pulse like beams at her which she could duck and weave through before firing her missiles at them, sending them into a blaze. She finished them off with a beam of light from her mouth that wiped them and all the rest for the face of the earth as the screams of her enemies made her roar with satisfaction. For every life these monsters took on her home, she would repay it with a hundred in return.

Carnexus, deciding to get into the fray himself, jumped off Ziri and began to fall towards the surface with laser firing zipping past him. His armor began to glow gold as he soon became less of a man and more of a comet hurling downwards like the wraith of heaven. When he landed, a shockwave of energy was unleashed and a crator was formed with Carnexus in the middle. The surrounding soldiers lifted their weapons, waiting to fire once the smoke cleared, but a golden blur emerged and began to take them down one by one. Slicing, stabbing, and spinning with the grace of a dancer, Carnexus began to carve a path of corpses as blood decorated both his armor and his blade. A true warrior was worth a thousand foot soldiers on the battlefield, and every Dragon Rider was trained to be one.

With Ziri above and Carnexus below, it seemed a miracle that such a duo could cause so high of a body count in such a short time, but eventually trouble emerged in the form of four dragons and one rider. Upon seeing the necessary reinforcements, the army began to pull back as orders to stand down were given. Battles between Riders were devastating, and more than one side solider was killed in the past from such collateral damage.

Ziri growled upon seeing the dragons, all dressed in their own armor and in different colors. Of the three she didn't recognize, the orange, red, and green one, she could only feel disgust at the traitors who sided with Sautantius. However, upon seeing the yellow one with his Rider leading the charge, there was only burning hatred as she roared. _**"Xolba! Dun'nun! You traitors!"**_

" _ **I was wondering where you were, bitch,"**_ cried out Xolba mentally, as he roared and the three dragons behind him broke formation. _**"Why don't you be a good dragonness and give us your egg so she can serve the reborn order."**_

" _ **Never! You will never have her!"**_ shouted Ziri as her motherly instincts rose. Her child might be safe, but she would fight to the last breath to protect her. She unleashed blue fire at her once friend who ducked and tried to strike her from below, but she weaved out of the way.

 _Ziri! Above you! Turn and fire above! c_ ried out the mind of her rider, who saw her situation from the ground.

Trusting her partner, she turned around and fired her missiles which ended up slamming into the red dragon that had followed Xolba. With it distracted, she grabbed him by the wings and fired her machine guns into her enemy's chest, filling it with holes before letting go when she sensed the last of its breath leave.

Realizing that Carnexus needed to be dealt with, Xolba's rider jumped off as a set of falcon like wings emerged from his green armor with leaf like designs. Unlike Carnexus's, it was less styled like a knight and more designed for a rouge. It was light with very little plating, and extended only to his waist while keeping his arms free to move around. He processed no helmet and only black leather pants that held his twin jaded daggers that he drew upon landing. His silvery eyes and golden hair flowed in the wind allowing his elvish ears to show.

"Dun'nun," said Carnexus as he two began to circle one another. "What will the Elders of Linthina say when they learn one of their Leaf Rangers betrayed not only their world, but the Order itself?"

"The Elders will be thanking me when The New Order takes control and prevents any future suffering," replied Dun'nun, smirking. "Protecting the worlds has done nothing to lower the damage the Evacuatur have done, even with Nihilrex sealed away. Only by concurring these worlds and ruling over them can we establish a true means of defense and eliminate them once and for all."

"So instead of _protectors_ we must become _dictators_ is that it?" asked Carnexus, raising his weapon. "In doing this not only have you opened the door to doom us all, but you will only serve in making the Evacuatur stronger with our numbers weaker. You have done nothing but sealed the fate of billions if not trillions of lives."

"You underestimate Sautantius' power," replied Dun'nun as his blades began to glow green.

"And you underestimate your foolishness!" shouted Carnexus as he jumped toward and slammed his spear against Dun'nun's blades. The roguish elf rider quickly rolled away and began to chant before spreading his arms out, vines from underground reached for Carnexus who slashed them all away but was distracted from a sharp one with thorns ready to attack from behind. Years of instincts, warned Carnexus as he clutched his fist, allowing a sphere of golden energy to protect him from the blow and disintegrate the vine. He was forced on the defensive as Dun'nun charged forward, his jaded blades streaking through the air like wisps of wind.

Up above, Ziri had been busy avoiding fire and lighting from the breaths of her three remaining dragon foes. Ziri flew above to avoid a charge from Xolba, whose claws were glowing red orange that could have melted her armor with a single touch. From opposite sides, the riderless dragons sought to take her from two directions, but Ziri was already prepared for them.

She retreated her wings at the last second before unleashing them all full might to knock them both in the head. Her armor only helped her further the damage to their skulls as both struggled to stay airborne. Grabbing the orange one, with all fours, she bit deep into his neck, causing him to roar which allowed her to use her two front legs to open his jaw as wide as it could go. With a cry of rage, she unleashed her burning blue fire into the opposing dragons mouth as it struggled and cried in agony while its insides were slowly set ablaze. Tossing the doomed dragon away, she aimed her missiles at the last one and fired at full blast barraging it until its pieces fell from the sky in a shower of blood and bits.

Too smug about her victory, she was taken by surprise when Xolba, charring upwards with his teeth glowing bright orange, ripped his jaws on her back and dragged her though the air. Ziri shouted in pain as his teeth sank into her armor like molten lava and began to sink deep into her scales and muscles. After a few flips, Xolba tossed her downwards where she tumbled into the ruins of a few houses, knocking them down as debris fell upon her.

"Ziri!" shouted Carnexus, who was distracted enough for a kick to the face. He growled before unleashing a pulse of energy from his hand that knocked Dun'nun into a burning tank. With his foe momentarily stunned, he began to run to his partner, using their bond to sense her condition. His fears were soon faded as he realizes what she was planning to do with Xolba who was laughing his dragon ass off nearby.

That laugh was soon replaced with a gasp as a glowing blue light erupted from the smoke and a giant beam of energy from the Thanix cannon was unleashed into the air. Xolba barely had time to try and react to it, but he did not react fast enough as the beam obliterated his left wing and arms clean off with only burned stumps remaining. Howling, the one winged dragon struggled to fly with his one good wing while doing his best to fight the pain of losing half of his limbs.

 _Ziri?! Can you help me finish this?!_ Thought Carnexus in his mind.

A plan was quickly formed in their joined minds as Ziri got up, ditching her armor and weapons which faded into sparkles while revealing her normal scaled self. Lowering her wings, she let Carnexus jump on before fling him into the air like a sling shot.

Grabbing his weapon, Carnexus activated a hidden button that allowed his spear to separate into the middle and reversed his hold on them. Just as he was about to hit the falling Xolba, the two ends of the spear made contact into his underbelly, spilling the dragon's blood. He ripped one out of the guts while using it to stab again, pulling himself further upward as he followed the same tactic with the other spear. Xolba, roaring with both pain and fury, tried to stop Carnexus from climbing over his body as they fell, but each attempt to push him off was met with a blow from the golden rider. Just as they were about to have contact with the ground, Carnexus delivered the final blow where he aimed both his spears for the throat just as they crashed. Combined with the gravitational force, and the push of the crash, Carnexus's spears went right through and made contact with the brain, ending the dragon's life in a split second.

Just as soon as it happened, Dun'nun, who was struggling to stand on his burned legs, screamed in pain and clenched his heart upon feeling his dragon's death. Rage in his eyes, he turned to corpse of his partner as Carnexus was struggling off his shaken fall. "You… killed… Xolba… _**I'll kill you!"**_

He would not get his chance as Ziri took him into his jaw and began to rip him apart with his teeth. His screams for mercy were ended just as soon as they began. After a few minutes of crushing his elven body, she spat the traitor out and let his torn body lie in the dust.

Exhausted, Carnexus slowly jumped off the corpse of Xolba and slowly made his way to Ziri who was smiling at him. Underneath his blood coated helmet, he smiled back. However, his smile faded and his eyes widened in horror when a giant spike of pure dark energy went right through Ziri's back from above. The shocked dragonness slowly looked at the tip of the energy spike, feeling her blood spill out as it slowly evaporated from the sheer power it was giving off. A few more spikes, though smaller in size then pierced nearly every part of her body moments later. Coughing up blood, she fell to her stomach as two more dark spikes pinned her wings to the ground, forcing her down. Her attacker, a dragon as dark as night, slammed his spiked gauntlet on her neck as she landed, clutching her neck like at fox's bite to a chicken. The great beast of a dragon was spiked and scaled over even the biggest of buildings in the area, armored in dark armor with ruins shining in white as a great giant blade rested between its wings that could cover twenty men.

Sensing his partner was dying, Carnexus charged forward with his spears, intending to stop the dragon, but one swing of its spiked tail was enough to shatter his armor and slam the bleeding knight into the ground. Carnexus, despite feeling most of his bones broken, slowly got up and glared through his broken visor at the black dragon's cold purple eyes that held nothing but silence. He knew whose dragon this was, but he didn't care. All that mattered was saving Ziri as he felt her crying out for him to stop the pain.

Just as he reached his knees, he felt something go straight between his back and out his rib cage, just over his heart. Slowly looking down, he saw the edge of a black blade, swirling with dark energy, right through his armor like butter. He knew the owner of the sword as well.

 _Sautantius,_ thought Carnexus as he felt the presence of the leader of the traitors behind him.

 _ **Carnexus…**_ spoke Ziri in his mind as the two friends gazed at each other with tears. _**This is it…**_

 _So it is…_ thought Carnexus as he felt his body slowly grow colder. In this split moment of time, where all seemed to stop, the two shared every moment they had together in their mind. From the first time Ziri hatched and bonded with Carnexus as a child to their days growing up and training at the Academy. He saw their triumphs, their failures, their joys, and tears together. Soon, the fear of death slowly faded from their hearts as both smiled as they realized they would soon be together with their fallen comrades.

 _I will see you soon, my friend,_ thought Carnexus as he closed his eyes. _Remember, Dragon Riders never die…_

… _**they only soar higher to guide those below,**_ replied Ziri as she too prepared for the end.

As the claw and sword came down to end their lives, the last mortal thoughts they had before their sprites rose to the heavens was the egg they sent out into the vast unknown regions of infinity where a future home and rider awaited her, whoever it may be.

* * *

The egg they prayed for did indeed sail through infinite time and space, world after world it passed, fate being its only guide through the vast endless multi-verse. However, the egg did eventually find a place to settle. In the dark of the night, in a backyard of a house in the middle of a town, a bright blue light shined in the middle of the grass field and glowed for a full minute so the egg could materialize.

Then, just as soon as it came, it faded away. Not a single soul seeing it come and go… except for a four-year-old blue cat who saw it from his window in his room and stared at the location with wide eyes.

"Coooool!" said Gumball as he quickly left his window for his door.


	2. The New Arrival Part 1

_**AN: Happy Independence Day! Here's a gift for you all, the second chapter. We won't be seeing action for a few chapters as this and the next few will be about Gumball growing up with his own dragon over the course of the years. Darwin and Anais will be joining later.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor do I own Alaska who is the character of Amethyst Wereraven. This story is adopted from her own "Dragon Rider" story._**

* * *

Normally, a good little four-year-old boy would be sound asleep in the middle of the night, but Gumball Watterson was anything _**but**_ a good little boy. In fact, his parents would often say he was a handful due to the amount of repairs and bills they had to pay for his many 'accidents' and 'adventures'. Often, his parents were way asleep by this point at night, but Gumball, ever the ball of energy, would often just secretly play as quietly as he could. He could always just sleep when he went to Pre-School, which seemed to be half of purpose of the place anyway; the other half being to keep little kids trapped while their parents took the few hours they had free to ask themselves why they had kids in the first place. While he was seeing if he could mentally control the sun and moon to change so that day time could come by faster, he saw a bright blue light in the middle of his yard. At first it scared him, but then he stared at the glowing blueness and soon became interested in it. Then it stopped, much to his disappointment, but he noticed something had been left behind and he had to check it out.

 _I bet its aliens! Or a big rock from space. I think Bobert called it a met…me-torn-right? Ah, whatever it was some big word,_ thought Gumball as he tiptoed to the door. He then used one of his toy chairs to lift himself up and open it. _Oh, I bet it's a thingamabobber that will give me super powers! I bet I'll learn how to fly and stuff! That will impress everyone! Maybe it might make Mom forget about being mad at me for flushing her shiny jewelry down the toilet… again._

With excitement overwhelming him, Gumball was too occupied in his thoughts to see one of his toy cars on the top of the stairs. He yelped as he slipped and fell down the stairs in series of loud crashes before rolling down to the living room, smashing into the vase that his Mom's Grandmother gave at her wedding. Naturally, it shattered into a million pieces. Gumball, used to pain by this point in his life, was more concerned about his parents waking up and covered his ears while awaiting his Mom's demonic side to appear. When nothing happened, he sighed in relief before wiping sweat off his face that landed on the floor.

Suddenly, the door from his parent's room slammed open. "I head water hitting the floor! Is someone there?!" asked Richard Waterson, bloodshot eyes looking around his hallway.

"Um… no?!" shouted Gumball, nervously below.

"Oh, okay," replied Richard before he closed the door and went back to sleep next to his wife.

Gumball paused for a second wondering if his father was really that stupid, or if he should be worried about developing such a trait in the future. _Nah, what am I worried about? I'm going to be a smart, non-lazy, and popular kid when I grow up._

After hiding the broken vase pieces under the carpet, Gumball quickly made his way to the backyard door and opened it. After making sure nobody was around, he carefully walked over to the spot where the blue light appeared. It had left a scorch mark upon arriving, but in the middle of it was a big blue egg with silver dots on it. "Wooooaaaahhhh," replied Gumball upon seeing it. He slowly took the egg into his hands and was surprised by how cool it was. "This is a big egg… I can't wait to have Mom cook it tomorrow!"

He hummed to himself as he took the egg back into the house, imagining the taste of sweet scrambled eggs and bacon in the morning.

* * *

Thankfully, it was a Saturday which meant that Gumball could sleep in (Like his dad did every day) and woke up feeling relaxed and rested. He woke up with the giant blue egg in his bed, comfortable by the pillows and blankets he gave it. "Aww, morning little egg. Ready to become a big wholesome breakfast!" Taking the egg into his hands, he rushed down to the kitchen where his mother was already making pancakes with her back turned to him.

"Mom! Mom! Look! I found this giant egg last night and it's so huge! Can we have it for breakfast?!" said Gumball, waving the egg over his head, but his mother continued to focus on the pancakes.

"Sorry, sweetie, but Mommy's already got pancakes cooking. We can have eggs tomorrow. Besides, I have to go to work today to make up for that day I had to take off to help your father into the hospital," replied Nicole Waterson, without looking at her son or the giant egg.

"That day when he was dared by some stranger to eat a tire iron for a free hamburger?" asked Gumball.

"Yes, and it was not worth it as your father likes to say," replied Nicole, bitterly. "So just play upstairs until breakfast is ready."

"But Mom! This egg appeared out of nowhere! It's big, and blue, and looks like it came from another world! It could be an alien egg from an alien chicken whose planning an alien invasion to avenge all its fallen chicken nuggets!" cried out Gumball.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you'll protect us from the giant chicken alien invasion. Now, Mommy must concentrate so she doesn't burn the pancakes," replied Nicole, still keeping her back turned.

"Alright, Mom! I'll do it! I'll protect the earth! And I better get an extra Christmas present if I do so!" replied Gumball as he rushed back upstairs.

"Ah, kids and their imagination," replied Nicole with a small smile.

* * *

Using his Lego's, Gumball crafted a set of giant walls around the egg while positioning his army men and action figures to surround the said alien object. With a toy army helmet and a squirt gun in his hands, General Gumball Watterson stood ready for the day the evil alien egg would unleash its destructive force upon all of earth.

Getting close to the egg, arms behind his back, General Gumball stared at the egg with eyes as narrow as can be without being blind. "Alright, egg. You think you can come into my world and take over my town. Well, you didn't bet on Gumball Watterson being there to protect it. My army has you surrounded and ready to take you out the moment you try anything funny. And you better not try anything funny or we're going to fry you like an egg on a car on a hot summer day… which I can't do anymore because Mom said so even though Dad liked it."

He turned around and started pacing his room. "I may be a four-year-old boy, and you might have great alien powers that will allow you to swallow my brain and turn me into a zombie. But if there is anything the Disney Afternoon and Kids WB have shown me, it's that we little kids are the best hope there is in stopping evil aliens like you. And nothing-I mean nothing-will stop me from-"

" _Gumball! Richard! Breakfast!"_

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" shouted Gumball as he ran out of his room just as his father was as well.

However, just as he shut the door, the egg itself began to wiggle.

* * *

"Ah, that was a good breakfast! Nothing can go wrong with pancakes," replied Gumball as he re-entered his room. "Now to check on the…. the…" his eyes shrank as he his mouth dropped open upon seeing that all four walls he had built with his Legos had been torn down and scattered around were broken egg shells. Naturally, Gumball panicked as he placed his hands over his head. "Ahhhhh! The alien egg creature has hatched and is roaming around in my room!" He picked up one of his army men and yelled at it. "Captain Donnelly! Why didn't you hold your ground and defeat the monster?!"

He got no answer.

"Your silence will not go unpunished! You are demoted to janitor duty!" Tossing the toy away, Gumball began to breath heavily as he tried to calm himself down by talking. "Okay, okay. Maybe this isn't an evil monster at all. Maybe it's like E.T.? It wants to only learn to love and share and-"

There was a rustle near his stack of used clothing that had piled up to his celling.

"-eat us all for breakfast and poop us out on the side walk! Ahhh!" shouted Gumball running around in a panic before tripping over his Legos. "Curse you Legos! Curse you and all of Denmark!" He heard something walking towards him so naturally, Gumball did the only thing he could do… cruel into a ball and plead for mercy.

"Please don't eat me! I got a Mom and Dad! Eat them! Or eat Tobias! He's a big jerk who likes to take my milk box!" shouted Gumball as he closed his eyes and waited for the jaws of death to take him away.

"Growl?"

Opening his eyes, Gumball was surprised to hear such a tiny and yet cute voice answer him. Turning around, he gasped in amazement at what was before him. He was so shocked he took one of his nearby underwear to wipe his eyes to see if it was real. "Woah…. You're not an alien! You're a… a dragon!"

Before him was a puppy sized blue dragon with tiny blue wings, blue scales all over most of its body except for the belly which was pure white, big golden eyes that were so innocent looking it was heart attack fuel, and a tiny tail that wagged around happily. A big excited smile appeared on the baby dragon's face as it inched closer with his curious gaze. Gumball couldn't help but find the tiny dragon, that was about the size of his head so adorable. "Awww, aren't you a cute little dragon?"

He slowly went to reach out for it, hoping that it wouldn't bite him. It sniffed his paw, licked it a few times (which tickled), and finally allowed Gumball to pet its head. "Aww, you're not a big scary monster. You're just a baby like me… well, I'm more of a toddler, but yeah." However, the dragon began to glow much to Gumball's shock before it's aura soon overtook the young cat.

"What the what?" asked Gumball who looked at his glowing blue body. "Am I getting superpowers?!" However, it soon faded away. "Aww, bummer." His disappointed was soon interrupted when the dragon jumped on him and began to nuzzle him. "Aw, you think I'm your daddy, don't you? Well, I'm too young to be one, so how about I be your big brother!" He took the dragon into his hands and raised it up. "What do you think? Wanna be my little sister?"

The dragon cheerfully cried out.

"Great! Welcome to the family! How about we get you something to eat!"

* * *

With his mother working today, that only left Richard Watterson to take care of the house. Thankfully, Gumball's father always slept in around this time, and only woke up when it was lunch time before going back to sleep. Gumball once tried to fire a rocket from last year's 4th of July to see if that would wake up his dad, but it didn't so he didn't even bother trying to be quiet. With a curious and excited dragon perched on his head, Gumball made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he paused for a second. "What do dragons eat? Knights? Princesses? Jewels?"

The dragon above him only released a gurgle.

"Well, I guess we'll try one of everything and see what sticks," replied Gumball as he opened the fridge and showed the hungry dragon all the good food they had. "Okay little guy, time to take your pick of the larder."

The dragon sniffed some left over Chinese food and licked its lips before diving in.

* * *

***One Hour Later***

* * *

"Woah," replied Gumball as he looked at the mess around the kitchen. Every pantry door was open with boxes torn apart, cartons of milk and juice drained, cobbs of corn eaten dry, bones from the chicken wings were on the floor, and candy wrappers from last Halloween were pile on the ground. "Okay, dragons apparently eat everything that isn't nailed down or on fire. I'd say that's a lot like Dad but he did once eat that filet mignon while it as on fire."

He turned to his little dragon friend, now with a big belly, who was sighing in relief while rubbing it. "Well, now that you're full, it's time for you to take a bath!" said Gumball, who took the dragon into his arms and made for the stairs again. "Don't worry, Mom's done this for me so many times I know what to do by heart."

Just as he made it to the top floor, Richard woke up feeling his stomach growling for a snack. He walked inside the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, only to behold a horror that made him scream like a little girl. The sight of such carnage of his beloved food, scattered and destroyed as if a tornado went through the kitchen nearly made the poor man have his third heart attack in his life. "Mr. Sausage links! Mrs. Apple Pie! Moldy ham sandwich from six nights ago! Nooooo!" He fell to his knees and started sobbing while pounding the ground. "They ate'em up! They ate'em up! Oh, darn you! Darn you all to heck!"

His wife would find him sobbing in the middle of the kitchen sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth while caressing an empty box of cookies next to him.

* * *

After a quick bath, that surprisingly didn't end in a mess like you would expect in a comedy cartoon show, Gumball decided it was time to play with his new dragon friend. Currently, he had his army helmet back on and a toy foam sword while searching his room in a cautious manner. Checking under his bed, he soon rolled towards the door and pressed his back against it while holding a fake walkie talkie. "HQ, this is Agent Jungle Cat, I have not located the target, but I'm keeping my eyes peeled. He slid down to his stomach and began to slither like a snake towards his drawer.

Jumping up to his two feet, Agent Jungle Cat raised his fake sword in place as he reached for the sock and underwear draw. "Okay, you twisted dirty communist spy. Taste the sweet vengeance of American Freedom!"

He opened the draw and started stabbing in place, screaming like a barbarian while doing so. When he was finished he raised his sword… only to find one of his underwear hanging from the tip. "Huh, I thought for sure that it was-"

His bottom draw opened up as the little dragon, now with a toy dart gun, fired and hit Gumball's chest who touched where he had been hit with both hands. "Ugh! You got me! Oh, the pain…. The pain of my chest wound… blah, gahhhh, uhhhh…" He dramatically cried out as he stumbled around the room. "I can see the bright light! Tell my mother I love her! Bury me facing the sunset! Bury me in my finest suit, while also burying me in my lucky red socks! Goodbye cruel and dark world! Blaaah!" he fell to the ground, clutching a flower in his hands as he closed his eyes and let his tongue fall out limp.

The dragon, fearing the worst, cried out in fear and began running towards Gumball, tearing up as it shook him. A sense of dread and fear entered Gumball's heart for a second which made him wake up in terror, but upon seeing the worried looks of his dragon he quickly got up and hugged it. "Aw, it's okay. I'm not dead. I was just playing. Come here." The dragon sniffed as it hugged Gumball. "It's okay little dragon, it's okay."

Saying that made Gumball realize something. He hadn't given the dragon a name. Feeling silly, Gumball took the dragon to his book shelf and decided to take out a few books to come up with a good name for the dragon, who tilted its head upon seeing its hatcher go to work. "Okay, we're going to come up with a bunch of names for you and you tell me if they sound good, okay?" The dragon gave a small happy cry. "Okay! Let's see… first we got… Harry Potter!"

The dragon stuck its tongue out in disgust.

"Darkwing?"

This time it gave a raspberry.

"Lord Florence!"

"Blah."

"Barron Von Awesome?"

"Hiss!"

"Jonesy Rocket?"

It shook its head at the name and each name that came before it. As it did so, the dragon started to feel pressure around its lower stomach and began to feel a need to release. It started hopping in place, looking nervous and unsure of what to do as Gumball kept naming names. Eventually, Gumball noticed the strange dance the dragon was doing and stopped. "Hey, I know reading isn't that exciting as TV, but you could pay attention instead of dancing like you need the… oh dear…" A new worry crept up as he realized the blushing dragon was close to making a mess on the floor like he did during potty training days. "Okay! No need to panic! No need to panic! I've kept the training book with me so all we need to do is follow the instructions! I mean, it's not going to take that long, right?"

* * *

***Three Hours Later***

* * *

A wide-eyed Gumball and a relieved dragon soon returned from the bathroom and returned to his room. For a long time, the small cat stared into the open world as he tried to fight back… images that would have been better off never visited again. He also looked at his hands… these hands which had to clean up so much… He gave a small scream and covered his eyes. _NO! NEVER THINK ABOUT IT AGAIN! FIRST THING WE DO, STARTING TOMORROW, IS TRAIN IN THE USE OF THE TOILET!_ He thought with a shiver in his spine.

He now had a lot of respect for his parents for what they had to go through with him and his diaper days, but there was also one other thing he had learned… his dragon was a _girl._ Or at least he thought she was a girl since she was missing a certain thing that Banana Joe said to everyone was what made a girl and boy different according to his cousin. Needless to say, he was put on time out after sharing that info which lead to boys and girls asking each other this.

His attention was taken from his thoughts to the dragon when she started looking through a book on the fifty states in the US. "Oh? Interested in something?" asked Gumball as he walked over and picked up the book. It showed the state of Alaska.

"Wait a minute… Alaska… Alaska Watterson… that's not bad!" he turned to the girl dragon ask asked, "What do you think, girl? How about the name Alaska?!" The dragon cheerfully roared and flapped her wings. "Great! Now why don't you come over and I'll read all about Alaska! Like how we stole it from the Canadian's because our bacon is better than theirs! Also, the fact that it's the home of eskimos, hockey, maple syrup, medicine delivering dogs, and somehow larger then Texas despite looking smaller in maps."

Then newly christened Alaska jumped up and snuggled on Gumball's lap as he began to read.

* * *

"... and that's how Geddy Lee gave us Alaska for Christmas after saving Canada from the Russian invasion. The End." Gumball closed the book only to look down and find Alaska sleeping on his lap, all curled up like a cat. "Aww, she's so adorable for a fire breathing beast."

"Gumball! Time for dinner! We're having pizza!" shouted his mother from down the stairs.

"Alright!" said Gumball as he slowly got up, holding the tiny Alaska in his hands before placing her on his bed. "I'll be sure to save you a slice. Goodnight!" He kissed her on the forehead and made his way downstairs where his mother was already setting up the plates.

"Hey, Mom, where's Dad?" asked Gumball as he used a bigger chair to get up to his highchair.

"Well, he's eating outside in the shed. Apparently, he thinks some crazed food ninjas stole all the food in our kitchen. So, he took his pie and is now devouring it while holding on to a baseball bat," replied Nicole, rolling her eyes. "So, we'll be sharing the second pie together."

"Uh, right!" said Gumball, sweating on the back of his head. "Food ninjas stealing our food? That's silly! Almost as silly as a dragon eating them. Ha. Ha. Ha." His mother raised an eyebrow upon seeing his very fake smile, but shrugged as she sat down and handed him his slice.

All the playing around with Alaska made him hungry so he took after his father and stated eating away, getting pizza sauce all over his face. He could already tell this was going to lead to a bath, but he didn't worry. Alaska was sound asleep, and after all the caretaking he had done for her today he could use a little caretaking himself. After all, he had to take advantage of his mother's kindness until he was eighteen at least. After that it was the State's turn to take care of him with welfare like it did with Granny Jojo according to her.

"Hey, Mom. Are dragons' real?" asked Gumball, putting aside his crust.

"Why are you so interested in dragons lately?" asked his mother, calmly chewing on her pepperoni.

"I just am. So, are they any dragons in the world?" asked Gumball.

"No, honey. Dragons are mythical beings. I mean sure we live in a neighborhood with talking peanuts, cloud people, potatoes, dinosaurs, drawings, and… whatever that family with the googly eyes are, but dragons don't exist," replied Nicole.

"But what if I wanted to learn more about them? Where would I go?!" asked Gumball, pouting. "All we do in Pre-School is just learn how to finger paint, play with toys, sleep, and that girls are icky gross beings who want to take over the world. Why can't we learn about dragons?"

"Well, you can always ask your father to take you to the library tomorrow after church. Reading is a good thing for a young boy like you my little Gummy Wummy," said Nicole with a cute smile as she scratched her son's chin, making her giggle. "Now you stay here and eat while Mommy uses the restroom."

While Gumball's mother left the table, Gumball felt excited at the thought of learning more about dragons so he could help Alaska. He debated about showing her to Mom and Dad, but he thought they would be more convinced if he showed he could take care of her first. _What am I thinking, she's not a pet. She's family,_ he thought with a smile as he closed his eyes He could feel… something inside of him being happier than usual. Like a sense of peace and safety combined with an ease of rest and relaxation. It was almost as if he could feel Alaska right beside him. _This has been a great day. I get my own dragon, have fun, and for once I'm not in trouble for any-_

His mother's shriek echoed across the house. _**"GUMBALL WATTERSON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS BATHROOM?!"**_

His eyes widened upon hearing his mother's angry voice. "… I knew I should have cleaned that place better."

* * *

After a stern lecture from his mother about how to properly use the toilet (Or getting threatened to wear diapers again), Gumball grumbled as he made his way back into this room. He saw Alaska still sleeping and growled. "It's your fault I got in trouble in the first place." She didn't react, just sat their sleeping with such a peaceful expression. His frown soon faded into a smile as he found himself patting her on the head. "Ah, I can't stay mad at you forever." He slipped into his PJ's and then into his covers as he kissed the dragon on the head. "Goodnight, Alaska Watterson."

Turing his lamp light off, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.


	3. The New Arrival Part 2

_**AN: So, as you can see updates are going to be pretty much monthly of one update or two updates depending on my life. I live a busy life now working part time, doing other stories, working on games I want to create or are a part of, and looking for a full-time job. Not to mention having what limited social life I have.**_

 _ **Don't worry, I'm not going to forget this story nor stop unless I have a good reason. Anyway, we're going to continue one with Gumball as a little kid with Alaska in part 2 of that. This will explore a new fear as Gumball realizes that showing a dragon in public might not be the best thing and he works to hide Alaska and keep her safe. I know some of you want action, but that's not going to happen for a few chapters.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor do I own Alaska who is the character of Amethyst Wereraven. This story is adopted from her own "Dragon Rider" story._**

* * *

Sunday mornings were boring for Gumball since his family always had to go to church after breakfast. Gumball was pretty sure God wouldn't mind if they skipped one day, but then again this was the guy who could smite you with fire and lighting so better to not take any chances. Afterwards, they would return him home and he would be free to do whatever he wanted for the day. Alaska had still been sleeping when they left, and by the time he returned she was still in dream land. Gumball had heard babies slept a lot; making him wonder if his dad was really a baby all along if that was the case.

After getting his father to promise to take him to the library later, he woke up Alaska with some leftover pizza and proceeded to follow his promise on teaching Alaska how to use the toilet. It took a few tries, but he finally got through with it much to his relief. _Seriously, I don't want to even learn how to put a diaper on someone until I'm either a father or I get really old._

With that out of the way, Gumball hid Alaska in his backpack much to her annoyance as she tried poking her head out to see what was going on. Luckily, his father didn't notice, and they were soon on their way to the library where he, hopefully, could find a book on how to raise dragons. When he was sure his father wasn't looking, he opened his backpack to allow Alaska to see the outside world. She looked at the passing people, cars, and houses with wide eyes, pressing her head against the window just to get a closer look. Gumball found it adorable, and wondered if he was the same way when he was a newborn.

Soon, they made it to the library where is father left him while he went to eat at Joyful Burger across the street. The smell of the burgers and fries attracted Alaska who fought to head in that direction, but Gumball quickly carried her into the library before she could get away. The smell of fresh books, hard ink, and crusty old computers that hadn't been upgraded since 1992 instantly flowed through the blue cat's nostrils. First things first as to find a place to put Alaska so she wouldn't get noticed.

"Hmmm… I got it!" shouted Gumball.

"SHHH!"

"Sorry," replied Gumball, not knowing where the voice came from.

He grabbed many books from a nearby shelf, numbering in at least a few dozen before placing his backpack in a corner nearby. Alaska watched with a tilted head as he began to stack book after book, surrounding the dragon until she was in a small fortress of them. "There we go, your own book castle. You can stay in there and wait for me to return, Alaska," replied Gumball, patting her on the head. "I'll be back in a few minutes! Don't worry!"

She watched as he disappeared and whimpered a bit at this before turning her gaze to the books that surrounded her. Alaska sniffed a few before biting one them and spiting it out ins disgust. After a few minutes, she began to get bored and wanted to find the funny cat person who took care of her.

"Who put all these books here? Ugh, it's bad enough I've been here since 2AM, but do people really need to be playing with books instead of reading them," said a voice as Alaska found some of the books being picked up before she had a clearing.

Larry, at one of his many jobs, looked down to pick another book when he saw what looked to be a small blue lizard with wings. It roared him what sounded to be a "thank you" before walking off without a care. Larry stood there for a while before blinking and putting the books back. He put the image in his mind as hallucination and decided to go on his five-minute break now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gumball went on the hunt for anything that could help him prepare raising a dragon such as something for fire breathing, flying, puberty, preparing for college, etc. Due to his height, Gumball was only able to get a few children's books that had dragons on them, but he wasn't sure if any of them would work. Half of them showed the dragons being friendly with the children, but nothing detailed about how to raise them. There were also ones where the dragon got slayed, but unless he wanted to scare Alaska for life it was best to never let her see those. He knew he was going to need grownup books even though they had long words and no pages which made them boring. Still, grownups new more than children did (Or at least acted like it) so it was important to get them. Of course, he didn't where the dragon training session _was_ and that guy with the paper bag had who seemed to have a twin brother in every other store in town wasn't around. So, he decided to do the next best thing and ask a grown up.

A baboon lady was grumbling to herself while looking through some shelves until she noticed Gumball looking at her. "What do you want, loser?"

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the dragon raising books are?" asked Gumball.

The old looking baboon looked at him with a raised eyebrow before laughing. "Hahaha! Oh suuuure! It's right next to the shelf where the Holy Grail and maps to the kingdom of Atlantis are located. Oh, and be sure to take a few books about the sugar plum fairies and leprechauns while you're at it."

"Um, the dragon raising books are enough, thank you," replied Gumball.

Rolling her eyes, the old baboon replied, "Kid, there aren't any dragons. They're just a fairy tale that parents tell you so they can raise your hopes up until they crash down like the stock market. They're as made up as the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and an honest politician."

"Hey, my mom says those are real! She wouldn't lie to me!" replied Gumball, glaring at the meanie.

"SHH!" said the voice from nowhere again.

"Sorry," replied Gumball, looking around for the one who said that before turning back to the baboon. "And dragons are real! What if I did find a dragon and showed it to you and everyone else!"

"Kid, if a dragon was discovered we'd be cutting the thing up and seeing what makes it tick," replied the old baboon which made Gumball slowly turn white. "Or mind control it and see if we can turn it into a living weapon to burn people." And whiter. "Or we could just cook it and see if dragon meat tastes good. That's what I would do! Have some good old fashion dragon ribs and Texas BBQ sauce." And then so white he represented his friend Carry at school.

The old baboon noticed this and waved a paw in his terrorized face. "Something wrong?"

"I think I just felt a part of my childhood innocence die…" replied Gumball.

"Well, then my job is done. See you later, brat," replied the old baboon as she chuckled to herself. "Dragons? What a moron."

Gumball quickly dropped all his books and began to rush around the library looking for Alaska. While doing so the image of her being cut up on an operating table or dissected like a frog haunted his mind. He could see her pleading for him to make them stop as he struggled against a thick window to get to her, but it was fruitless. More and more images of her hurt or dead appeared in every corner of his eyes as he rushed towards the book fort.

Only to gasp when he found out she wasn't there.

* * *

Alaska, feeling lonely, went to look for the strange creature that had been taken care of her since she first opened her eyes. Everything she saw amazed her that she wanted to know more. She could sense that her 'brother' was nearby, but she didn't know exactly where. So, she tried looking through some of the shelves.

Meanwhile, Gumball was trying to use the same instinct to try and find Alaska before someone spotted her. Unbeknownst to either of them, they were almost constantly on opposite sides of the shelves. Where one looked in one direction, the latter looked in the other. When one tried seeing through some books on a lower shelf, the other looked through on a higher shelf.

Each second where he didn't know where Alaska was continued to pull more dread into Gumball's heart. Deciding to rely on his four-year-old speed of hyper candy fueled adrenaline, Gumball started zipping through the book shelves. He narrowly avoided hitting people as he ran past, and even ran so fast that a walking painting had his entire colors taken off, forcing him to hide his nakedness behind a book. Naturally whenever a little kid runs at high speed with no control he's bound to hit something, and in his case, it was a teenager who looked like Frankenstein but with headphones for ears. The collision managed to trip the big monster who lost control of his CD player and ended up crashing it on the ground where the sound of its inner contents cracking could be heard a second later.

"Hey!" shouted the tall teen of stitched body parts. "That was my favorite CD!"

"Sorry! Didn't see where I was going!" shouted Gumball as he got up and prepared to move out.

"SHHH!"

"Really, I get a 'shh' but he doesn't?" asked Gumball in annoyance before he was grabbed by the shirt and hoisted up to the giant's eyes.

"That CD costed me two weeks allowance and now I'm gonna have to get a new one thanks to you!" he growled before throwing him on the floor.

Gumball nervously went to the CD player and opened it. "O-O-Oh I'm sure it's not that bad. Maybe just a scratch." A dozen pieces of it fell to the ground… before catching on fire. "A very… very big scratch…" The teenage Frankenstein cracked his knuckles with glaring eyes. "W-wait! I'm just a poor defenseless kid whose close to peeing his pants right now! I got so much to live for at least until I'm 30 and trapped in an endless cycle of going to work as a slave of the state! Plus, if you hit me you'll be in big trouble!"

"Hmmm, you're right about hitting you. So, I'll just do this instead!" he grabbed Gumball before he could flee and held him with one arm while using his curved fist on his head and rubbing it back and forth.

"Gaah! Not the dreaded noogie! The one weakness of every little kid!" shouted Gumball, wincing as his head began to feel like an eraser being used on exam. "Can't-break-free! Head-hurts! Hair-messed-up! Voice-sounding-like-Shatner!"

Up above, a curious little dragon decided to climb the top of a book shelf to see if she could find any hint of Gumball. When she heard him crying out in pain, she gasped upon seeing him in the grip of some kind of big zombie like being that looked like it was stitched together with a rusty thread. Growling at the sight of her brother in trouble, Alaska's dragon instincts took over and she jumped to fly down and breath fire on his butt.

Except for a few problems problem.

One, she realized she didn't know how to fly.

And two, she didn't know how to breathe fire.

Also, three: gravity.

Shrieking in fright, Alaska landed on the face of the Frankenstein kid, blinding him as he freaked out about what was on his face. Frightened, she began to claw and bite his face in a rapid attempt to damage him. "Augh! Get it off! Whatever it is! Get it off!"

Gumball rubbed his head before jumping out of the way of the scared teen who smashed into a few columns before Alaska jumped off. He tripped and fell onto a bookshelf which started to fall and hit another bookshelf. A domino effect occurred as bookshelf after bookshelf was knocked down, trapping some people or forcing them to dive out of the way.

"Alaska! Come on!" shouted Gumball as he scooped the dragon and rushed towards his backpack. Shoving her inside, Gumball rushed out of the library, but not before hearing a final "SHH!" in his ears.

* * *

Needless to say, Gumball felt something very different when he got home after his father picked him up (Thankfully, not asking about the commotion in the library). A part of him was overjoyed that Alaska was safe, but there was also another part of him that was really angry. The first thing he did, as soon as he was in his room, was toss Alaska onto his bed and glare at her. The smile that was once on her face soon faded as she lowered herself under his shameful gaze.

"What were you thinking, Alaska?!" shouted Gumball, stomping his foot. "I told you to stay in the backpack! You almost got caught! You realize what could have happened?! You could have been taken away! Or hurt! Or killed! Or… or…" He paused upon seeing her scared and almost teary-eyed face in shame. His anger soon faded as he felt the fear emitting from her in his heart. Almost as if he was reading her emotions.

He soon took a deep breath and realized he was sounding a lot like his mother. _I wonder if she feels this way when she scolds me?_

"Hey, Alaska, it's okay. I don't hate you… I was just worried," whispered Gumball as he got on his bed and held her close to his chest. He let her cry a bit on his shirt, feeling his own tears almost fall as well. "I was just worried… I care about you a lot Alaska, and we need to keep you a secret…" She gazed his eyes. "You know I just want to protect you, right?" She slowly nodded her head and smiled. "That's what I want to see."

Gumball sighed as he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't show Alaska to anyone, not even his parents. He had to keep her a secret by hiding her no matter the cost. His room was a bad choice since his mother cleaned it at least once a week. _Maybe the attic will do?_

He was going to have to teach her to stay still and wait for him at school, church, and other times as well. Leave food for her and guide her around the house in case she need the bathroom or something. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. But I'm not going to give up! I'm going to make sure she's safe or else my name isn't Gumball Watterson!_

" _ **Gumball…"**_

 _Yes, that is my name, voice in my head, I think we established that… wait a minute…_

Gumball's eyes widened as he looked around. "Huh, I could have sworn…"

" _ **Gumball…"**_

Looking down, Gumball saw that a smiling Alaska was looking at him with her wide eyes. "Did… you just say my name? In my head?!"

She gave a happy cry of laughter before in his mind he heard a girl voice say it one more time. _**"Gumball!"**_

Stars filled the cat's eyes as he held her up in the air with awe. "Oh my gosh! You can talk in my mind! We can communicate with thought! This! Is! _AWESOME!"_ He then paused and realized something. "I'm… I'm you're first word…"

" _ **Gumball."**_

Tears filled his eyes as he hugged his dragon sister and she hugged him. "I promise you, Alaska. I'll be a great big brother. I'll love and protect you forever."

Alaska nuzzled him back. _**"Alaska. Love. Gumball."**_

"Gumball. Love. Alaska," he replied, hugging her even tighter.

* * *

*** Six Months Later ***

"Are you sure we should be going into your attic?" asked Darwin Watterson as he watched his new brother open the door to the creepy upstairs room. To his surprise it wasn't filled with cobwebs or trash, but all the junk was neatly piled along with a few items that stood out. There was a plate next to a makeshift bed in a large basket, a few toys and books scattered around, and an old water cooler that was filled halfway.

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad won't find out. I've been doing this for a few months now," replied Gumball as he closed the door behind him. "Now, Darwin. I know you've only be walking and talking for a few days, but you're my new brother and one of my best friends. So, what I'm going to show you is super important and you cannot tell anyone."

"Not even Mrs. Mom or Mr. Dad?" asked Darwin, tilting his head.

"Especially them," replied Gumball, making an "X" out of his hands. "This is something that I've been keeping a big secret and I need to you to do the same." He pressed his paws against his big cheeks. "I need to know I can trust you."

Gumball wouldn't say it out loud, but he hoped Darwin said yes. Taking care of Alaska wasn't easy, nor was keeping her safe from preying eyes. Normally, Gumball wouldn't have asked anyone for help, but after what Darwin had done to get back to him and the bond they shared during that time which grew over the next few days? He knew he could trust Darwin. Sure, it wasn't like the bond he shared with Alaska, but it was still strong.

"Of course! Cross my heart and hope to die!" shouted Darwin, making a mark where his heart was.

"Great! She's really going to be excited to meet you," replied Gumball, much to Darwin's confusion.

He turned around and smiled before stepping forward. "Alaska? Where are you? I brought somebody to play with!"

"Um, why are you calling out the 49th State of the US? Shouldn't you try calling it out the window or using the phone? Or maybe you need to speak Eskimo?" suggested Darwin.

"No, no. See, Alaska is actually a-" he didn't get a chance to finish as a blue winged figure jumped down and landed on his head, which made him laugh.

" _ **Got you!"**_ cried out Alaska with a laugh. _**"Alaska got Gumball!"**_

"Heh, yes you did," he said before turning to a stunned Darwin. "Darwin, this is Alaska. She's-"

"AUGH! A giant man-eating bat is on your head! I'll get it!" shouted Darwin as he grabbed one of his dad's nearby golf clubs.

"No, wait! It's-AUGH! OOF! EEIH! GAH! GUUH!" shouted Gumball as a screaming Darwin smashed the clubs on Gumball's face with his eyes closed. Thankfully, Alaska had jumped long before the first blow and was watching the situation in silence and amusement.

Thankfully, Darwin soon got tired and started panting while asking a bruised Gumball, lying on the ground, if he got it. "No… but you got my face… ow…"

Alaska jumped over to Darwin who looked down at her in awe. The big wide eyes of curiosity and interest made the fishes heart melt. "Aww, she's so cute. What is she?"

Gumball, shaking his head back to normal, got up and picked Alaska up who started cuddling him. "Darwin, this is our sister, Alaska The Dragon." He turned to her. "Alaska, this is our brother Darwin."

" _ **Brother? Fish Brother? Eat him?"**_ asked Alaska in his head.

"N-no, this isn't like the… uh, other ones. This one is our brother! Remember, no eating family!" said Gumball, nervously sweating.

"You can understand her?" asked Darwin in awe.

"Yeah, we have a mental bond," he then held her out. "Go on, Alaska. Give your brother a hug!"

Alaska looked at the nervous Darwin with a tilted head before smiling and jumping into his arms, which he used to hold her as she hugged him. With a squee, Darwin hugged him back. "On my gosh, she's the cutest thing ever!"

Gumball was about to agree when suddenly he saw them flashing white. "What?"

"What?" asked Darwin.

" _ **What?"**_ asked Alaska which made Darwin gasp and nearly drop her.

"Did… did I just hear her speak?!" asked Darwin.

"I… I guess she can communicate with whoever she likes and touches," replied Gumball.

Darwin smiled and looked at Alaska. "Hi, Alaska. I hope we can be great siblings."

" _ **Alaska love Brother Darwin!"**_ cried out Alaska as she hugged him

Gumball smiled as he saw the two hug and talk and knew he made the right choice.


	4. The Early Years

_**AN: Here I am with an update. Work has been killing me for the past two months and I'm getting stressful from it. We're now at the age of Gumball in the show, much earlier on though in the series. The first part of this chapter will take place between Seasons one and two while the second part will take part during Season 3. The next chapter will be around the time Penny becomes Gumball's girlfriend. No, Penny will not be part of the secret and yes, she and Gumball will be a couple still after we pass that point as will Darwin and Carrie.**_

 _ **As for other parings? Well, you'll have to wait and see.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor do I own Alaska who is the character of Amethyst Wereraven. This story is adopted from her own "Dragon Rider" story._**

* * *

"So, you and Tina are cool now?" asked Anais to her big brother as they rode the bus back home. It had been quite a few hectic days with Gumball having to deal with his bully-slash-apparently friend Tina. Thankfully, it had all been resolved… in a weird way. Gumball still got his face planted in his lunch, but according to him that meant it was just them being friends.

"Yup, things are okay," replied Gumball with a smile.

"So why do you still have lunch meat in your ears?" asked Anais.

"Keeps me from hearing Ms. Simian from yelling at me for the smelly mash peas in my underpants," replied Gumball as he saw them arrive at home. "Well, here we are. Let's go and enjoy the weekend!"

He rushed out with joy, relieved to be free from the horrible living stain on all that was good in this world that was known as school. No Ms. Simian for two days. No homework. No getting sent to the principal's office. No having to go to the nurse's office for the billion other misfortune things that happened. Just him, his best friend, his secret best friend, and video games.

Of course, as soon as he entered the front yard, he felt a sense of joy coming from his dragon sister who was looking down on them from her window in the attic, waving her claw in excitement. It had been their thing ever since he first had to leave Alaska for school, and the guilt inside as he sensed her loneliness and fear since then. Still, it got better as she got older, and it was worth it to feel her excitement whenever he came home. Darwin and Anais were right behind him, the former giving a quick wave back much to the latter's ignorance, and they entered the front door… only to find their father fortified in a corner with pillows as a big pile of cheese lay behind him.

"Who dos trespass against me realm of protection! Yee be friend or dastardly mouse! Answer naive or face the power of 'tis blade!" shouted their father, holding up a trashcan lid and broom as a shield and sword.

"Dad, I know you want to go back to Medieval Times for the food and entertainment, but were banned from there ever since you beat up all the knights just to get that cooked pig," replied Gumball, crossing his arms in annoyance. It had been at his birthday too.

"Oh, don't mind your father, kids," replied Mrs. Watterson as she entered the living room with a set of gloves on. "You're father went into the attic and-"

"You went into the attic?!" shouted Gumball and Darwin in fear.

Raising an eyebrow, Nicole nodded. "Well, yes, I needed your father to get some pictures for a scrapbook I'm making and some of them were upstairs. Apparently, he saw a giant rat and freaked out."

"So why is he trying to protect our cheese?" asked Anais, while gazing at the whiting faces of her brothers.

"Because everyone knows mice love cheese! And how can we have burgers, sandwiches, macaroni, and fondue without cheese?! It would be a world gone mad!" shouted Richard in a panic before falling into a fetal position.

"Right, so I'm going to take care of it, and just get the photos myself," replied Nicole as she pulled out some "anti-rat" spay.

" _No!"_ shouted the boys as they stood in front of the stairway, much to the raised eyebrow of their family. Gumball started to sweat before he replied, "Um, we'll do it! We'll fight off that nasty mouse." He puffed out his chest. "As a member of the proud and noble cat family. I am swearing to follow the way of my ancestors, and slay any rat that dares cross my path. I shall be quick as a tiger. Furious as a lion. Silent as a panther. And cunning as a wolf!"

"Wolves aren't cats," replied Anais in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah, but I ran out of cool animal that go with cats, but regardless I shall take on the task!" replied Gumball, as he marched up stairs.

"And um… I gotta go feed my fish!" shouted Darwin, following him.

* * *

Despite the weak excuses, the two weren't followed as they rushed into the attic only to get tackled by a giant beast that was almost as big as their car. _**"Gumball! Darwin! You're home!"**_ shouted Alaska as she licked the two with her giant tongue. _**"I'm so glad that mean bully didn't do anything to you! I was ready to just come out and bite her tail off after sensing what she did to you!"**_

"T-thanks, Alaska," said Gumball as he got up and removed the saliva from his face. He gazed upon her giant form which barley allowed her to move around in the attic, resorting them to build a secret outside entrance on the roof just to get her out of the house at night. "We got a big, and I mean big problem! Dad thinks he saw you!"

" _ **Well, he kinda did, but all he saw my tail. I hid under my special box just like you told me too,"**_ replied Alaska, nodding to a small cardboard box that would have fitted her years ago, but was now much too small. They were only lucky that Dad wasn't that bright or paid enough attention to see the rest of the dragon.

"Well, we managed to buy some time by saying we would kill a rat in here, but if we don't come up with something soon, Mom's gonna come up, she's going to see you, go berserk, you'll be exposed, and there going to end up making another Transformers Movie!" replied Gumball.

"How does that last one add up? Besides, I doubt they're going to let Michael Bay make another one after Dark of The Moon bombed," replied Darwin.

"Never underestimate the power of Hollywood stupidly, Darwin," replied Gumball, as he rubbed his chin. "Could we hide her in the bathroom?"

" _ **Not unless you want me to break the toilet again,"**_ replied Alaska.

"Yeah, that was a messy scene," replied Gumball.

"How about the backyard?" replied Darwin.

"It's still daytime! Someone is going to see her!" replied Gumball, pacing around. "Ugh, if only we had a dead rat!"

" _ **Like this one?"**_ asked Alaska, lifting her snout under a small box which held a bunch of dead rats. _ **"I've been saving them as midnight snacks."**_

"Perfect! Alaska, you're the man!"

" _ **I'm a dragon."**_

"Figure of speech."

* * *

The dead rat was enough to get Nicole off their backs though Anais kept giving them strange looks all night. They had to be extra careful around her when it came to taking care of Alaska. One night, when the dragon needed the bathroom and tried to sneak down, she managed to awaken a three-year-old Anais who thought she saw a monster and hid under her bed. Her parents tried to persuade her that it was just a dream or she was seeing things, but she swore she saw one for a few weeks before giving up and assuming they were right. Gumball and Darwin were only thankful that it ended as it did, but occasionally Anais could be seen staring at the entrance once and awhile.

After dinner, the two brothers went up to their dragon sister who was looking unhappy now despite them playing monopoly. Gumball grumbled as he handed his fake money to a smiling Darwin who was loaded with cash. "You're turn, Alaska," replied Darwin, handing the dice to her. She sighed and threw them, landing on a total of eight spaces which Gumball moved her towards the "Go to Jail" area.

Sensing the sadness from her heart, Gumball raised an eyebrow. "Dude, I know going to jail sucks, but you don't have to feel that bad about it. Especially since you own Broadway."

" _ **It's not that it's… well…"**_ She took a deep breath and stared at Gumball with her silted eyes. _**"Gumball, I think I need to go outside."**_

"What, but you just peed already in Mr. Robinson's garden," replied Gumball, moaning. "I sweat we need to stop giving you so much soda."

" _ **No, I mean I need to live outside! With the fresh air, and the sun and moon, and a place where I can spread my wings! I can't keep living in the attic! It's too big!"**_ moaned Alaska as she let out a small whimper.

"Ah, come on. You still got a good year or two left in you…" replied Gumball, waving his hand in the air.

Alaska glared at him before fully extending her wings which opened the side windows. They hanged in the air as an owl slammed into one and fell unconscious.

"Okay, point taken," replied Gumball, scratching her head. "Well, we would need to find you a place where nobody can find you."

"How about the junkyard?" suggested Darwin, smiling. "It was pretty empty when we went there."

"Can't risk it with Tina and her father living there," replied Gumball, shaking his head. "How about near where Carrie's house? It's creepy enough that people avoid it."

" _ **Oh no! I am not going to be eaten by zombies!"**_ roared Alaska, before Gumball and Darwin shush her.

"Alaska, we've been over this. Zombies aren't real," replied Gumball, rolling his eyes.

" _ **I don't care. I'm not risking it. When the undead start rising, I want to be as far away from graveyards as possible,"**_ replied Alaska, shaking her head stubbornly.

"I told you Night of the Living Dead was too scary for her to watch at that age," replied Darwin with a look at make Nicole proud.

"Ugh, look. It's late and we got the weekend coming up. Let's search for a place tomorrow on the computer and see what we can come up with," replied Gumball as he took the dice. "Shall we continue playing?"

" _ **No thanks, I think I'll just turn in for the night,"**_ replied Alaska as she turned away and carefully made her way to the other side of the room. Through their bond, Gumball could tell Alaska was feeling upset about something and nodded for Darwin to leave them be.

After taking the pieces, Gumball walked over to the dragon he had raised all these years and rubbed her scaly neck, making her coo. Smiling he asked, "What's wrong, Alaska?"

"… _**I wish I wasn't a dragon,"**_ replied Alaska with a sigh. _**"I wish I was normal like you and Darwin… then I could go out and we can do stuff like real siblings can… I hate that I have to hide myself and I hate that I can't spend all my time with you…"**_

Gumball gave a sad smile and nuzzled her neck. "Aw, I wish you could come with me too. I feel guilty having you hang out here all the time… I wish we could be together more… but I'd rather spend less time with you then lose you… and I never want to lose you."

Feeling such love from her brother caused Alaska to coo even louder and smile. _**"Could you sleep with me tonight?"**_

"Sure thing, just let me tell Darwin."

" _ **He can join us too!"**_

"Yay! Sleepover!"

* * *

From the crack in her door, Anais watched as her two brothers took pillows and bedsheets upstairs into the attic. It had been their special hang out spot for years based on her observations. She knew they were hiding something. Something big. She wanted to enter that attic more than anything, but her childhood fear of that monster she saw kept her from going. She knew she was being silly. There were no monsters in real life… right?"

* * *

Upon first waking up and having breakfast with Alaska, the two brothers set out to find a place perfect for their dragon friend/sister to live in that was safe and provided all she needed. Of course, instead of going outside and adventuring forth they did what any millennial child did in such a situation: search via the internet.

"What about here?" asked Gumball as he clicked on a picture from their search engine.

"That's all the way near the desert, the only way to get there is by highway and we haven't had the best of luck with that place," replied Darwin.

"Yeah, I still get flashbacks to Mom forcing us to chase after Mrs. Simian in our car," said Gumball before he clicked another place.

"How about here?" suggested Darwin as he saw a picture of a calm meadow, deep forest, butterflies and flowers. "This looks like the perfect place."

"Let's click and find out," replied Gumball as he did so… only to be taken to a "Site Under Construction Page" which made him grumble. He clicked backwards and refreshed the page, only to raise his eyebrow. "What the what?" What was a nice and calm meadow now showed a munch of construction guys clearing out the place, cutting down the trees, and bug spraying all the now dead butterflies. Refreshing the image again, he soon found himself staring at a new Sunbucks coffee place. "Figures."

"Those guys really know how to spread their chain around, huh?" replied Darwin. "Half the mall is covered in them."

"Eh, I'm sure people will stop going to those places in three years because of how expensive they all are. Just as I'm sure that Windows 8 is going to be the best update ever with no problems whatsoever!" said Gumball with a smile. Darwin opened his mouth to say something, but then thought against it.

They clicked on a few more places, some looking better than others, but eventually they found a place near the forest from a nature picture club that showed a large lake, plenty of green trees to hide in, animals that Alaska could hunt, and it was only a forty-five-minute bus ride from their house to get close enough to reach.

"I think we found Alaska's new home," replied Gumball as the two slapped hands.

"Great! So how do we get her there?" asked Darwin, innocently.

Gumball was about to explain when he stopped and went wide eyed. "I… have no idea. I didn't think that far ahead."

"Maybe she can fly there? How good are the flying lessons been?"

"Not that great…"

* * *

*** One Week Ago ***

Whenever it was just him and Alaska around, Gumball would try to teach his friend how to fly or try to get her to breath fire. The most she could do for the latter one was a small flame from her lips that only went a few inches. Not useful for burning stuff, but good for keeping yourself warm on snowy days. Currently, Gumball was on the ground of his backyard while Alaska was on top of the roof. "Okay, just do like that bird on my phone was doing! Flap as hard as you can and keep your upper body up!"

" _ **What about my tail?!"**_ asked Alaska, shaking it a bit.

"Keep it up as well!" shouted Gumball, giving a thumb up.

Sighing, Alaska prepared herself and gave a great leap before flapping her wings as hard as she could. She kept both ends of her body as raised as possible as she gritted her teeth and struggled to keep in the air. At first, if felt like she was rising a few inches much to their joy. However, gravity soon kicked in and she shot straight down in a flash. Landing on her rear, a small earthquake made everything shake a bit before she looked around her. _**"Gumball, where are you?"**_

"… under… here…"

She raised her rump to find her squished brother spitting rocks out of his mouth. "Well… maybe we should… work on landing right first… ow…"

* * *

***Present Time***

"Maybe we can take the car?" suggested Darwin.

"Are you kidding? Mom would kill us if we took the car!" said Gumball before pulling out a set of keys. "We'll take Mr. Robinson's car instead."

Darwin looked down to see the new car that Mr. Robinson's shiny white 970 Cadillac Coupe de Ville Convertible. "We can't take that car! He loves it!"

"You're right. We'll take that new car he got last week," replied Gumball, pointing to the shiny new blue SE-Hybrid SUV. He was currently washing it and giving it a big kiss with a look of adoration. "I'm sure he won't miss it for an hour."

"Isn't this stealing?" asked Darwin.

"Nah, stealing is when you take something and don't plan to give it back. We're going to be just borrowing the car and returning it," replied Gumball with a smile.

* * *

When they were sure everyone in town was asleep, Gumball and Darwin helped Alaska out of the house and housed her on Mr. Roberson's car with some rope holding her tight so she didn't fall off yet kept her wings free. Darwin carried some photos, toys, and books she had kept over the years she didn't want to part from and placed them in the back. While she waited to get going, Alaska took one last look at the house she had called home for many years. Ever since she hatched it had been her world, with the occasional chance of Gumball sneaking her out when she was much smaller to see the outside world.

It was scary to think she was going to be living in a new place, even if it was better in the long run. Gumball had told her all the fears of what would happen if people knew a real dragon existed in town. How she could be experimented on or used to be a weapon for war. In truth, the only thing Alaska was afraid of was being taken away from Gumball. That alone was enough for her to be careful.

"Okay! We got the dragon, her stuff, woogle map instructions to the place, and I got a trucker's hat on my head," replied Gumball, pointing to the red hat on his head with a pine tree on it.

"Why do you need a trucker's hat? We're not going in a truck," replied Darwin.

"Yeah, but chances are, with my grades, trucking is going to be the only job that I can actually do so I might as well get in a good practice run," replied Gumball as he took the front seat and Darwin took the back. "Okay, let's do this!"

"Wait, do you even know how to-"

 _ **SSSSHHHHRREEEEEKKKKKK!**_

The SUV zoomed backwards before shooting forward a hundred miles an hour, causing the three to scream as they zigzagged down the street. Mailboxes were knocked out of their posts. Fences were destroyed into tiny pieces. The occasional racoon who was searching for garbage to eat rushed out of the way and decided it was better to order pizza instead.

"Do something?!" shouted Gumball, screaming his face off.

"Like what?! You're the one behind the wheel!" shouted Darwin.

" _ **GUYS! I THINK I'M GONNA BE-BLAH!"**_

A think green glob of puke landed on the front window, blocking Gumball's view of the road. "Gah! Find the windshield wipers!"

Darwin hesitated for a bit before pressing a button, causing soul music to play from the radio. He quickly turned it off and then pressed another, causing the lights to go on and off. He then pressed a third which caused Gumball to gasp but then sigh in relief.

"What happened?" asked Darwin.

"Massage feature… feeling a lot more relax now," replied Gumball with a sigh as he turned left.

Meanwhile, Sheriff Doughnut was busy handcuffing the infamous Sal Left Thumb on his car just outside of a broken in home. "Alright, Sal. You're getting the life sentence for this one! You'd think you'd learn by now."

Sal grumbled to himself. "Stupid bitch, stopping me like that! I hate dogs!"

"Hey! Ruff!" shouted the owner of the house, a tall female Rottweiler in night closes. She growled and showed her teeth. "Want me to bite your butt again?!"

"Uh, no! No!" replied Sal, turning a bit pale, which was weird for a fingerprint.

"Don't worry, you'll get a booster shot right before your mug shot. Now let's-wait, what's that?" asked Sheriff Doughnut as he looked to his left at some tail lights shining down on him. A second later, both he and Sal Left Thumb were knocked into the air from a green globing SUV with dinosaur prop on top of it. Both landed on their face, but Sal quickly got up and ran away laughing at his lucky break. Sheriff Doughnut tried to get up but due to his shape he was stuck without a means to get up. Fortunately, he could reach his radio. "This is Sheriff Doughnut! I got a 480! Victim is myself! Ow! It's recklessly driving down Old Fort Road! Get this guy now!"

He paused for a second before saying, "Also, Officer Down. I can't get up… Frank, please get me."

Darwin had finally managed to clear up the barf with the wipers as the two relaxed, now heading towards the highway despite their fast speed. "You okay there, Alaska?"

" _ **I think I'm never going to watch Fast and Furious again!"**_ shouted Alaska.

"She's okay," replied Gumball. "Besides, despite driving so fast that one wrong move will break our necks, we should be at the spot any second now with no other problems." That's when they saw the police lights ahead of them forming a road block. "Or not…"

"What do we do?!" shouted Darwin. "I'm too young to go jail! I'm too young to get the chair! I'm too young to take a shower in a prison!"

"How is that bad?" asked Gumball.

"I don't know, I just heard it online that taking shower's in prison ends up destroying your innocence or something," replied Darwin. "In any event, what do we do?!"

Gumball bit his lip and tried to think of something. "Alaska! Flap your wings!"

" _ **What?!"**_

"Flap! Flap so hard you can lift us out of here?!"

" _ **I can't do that! I'm still learning how to fly!"**_

"Yes, you can! I believe in you!" shouted Gumball before coughing in his hand. "Mostly."

Alaska looked ahead at the police cars and then at the car before a look of determination appeared on her face. Shutting her eyes, she let loose her wings and began to flap as hard as she could. _**Come on! Come one!**_ She thought to herself as she flapped rapidly.

"We're not going to make it!" shouted Darwin as he closed his eyes. "We're gonna crash!"

The officers in charge of the car wall soon realized the car wasn't stopping and soon took cover. However, instead of a collision of fire and death, they gasped as the car suddenly zoomed over them and started going higher and higher into the air with what appeared to be bat like wings. The confused officers stood in place, gazing at the sight in awe.

"Well, that's new…" replied one officer, scratching his head.

Gumball, sitting in amazement, looked down to see the ground down below and started laughing. "You did, Alaska! You're flying!"

" _ **I am! I'm flying! I'm flying!"**_ roared Alaska as she yelled out in the night.

Darwin opened his eyes and saw that they were in the air. "Did we die and become angels?"

"No, we just did the most awesome getaway ever! Woohoo!" shouted Gumball.

"Woohoo!" shouted Darwin.

" _ **Woohoo!"**_ shouted Alaska.

"Woohoooolookout!" shouted Gumball as they spotted a human kid on a flying bike, hiding an alien looking lien thing basked that was wearing a sheet. They bumped into the, knocking the kid and the alien off their bike as they fell screaming into the forest below. "Sorry!"

"E.T. Phone Lawyer!" shouted the alien down below.

* * *

After a few more minutes in the air, the three found Alaska's new home. Landing the car, the two soon freed Alaska from her bonds as she looked at the area with awe. There was plenty of trees, she could smell game nearby, and there was a beautiful lake that was shimmering in the moonlight. She roared in excitement and flew for the second time in her life into the air before diving below into the water. She soon came rrght back up, fish in her mouth. Landing, she started to eat the fish and finished with her lips licked. _**"Tasty!"**_

"Well, a job well done," replied Gumball, proudly. "We managed to get Alaska here safe and sound. We avoided the police. And Mr. Robinson's car is… covered in green barf, damaged in places that should be damaged, and the seat is covered in my sweat. But that's why we have insurance in society!"

He turned to Alaska who was giving a big yawn. "Well, looks like this is the new home for you. Don't worry, we'll come visit you every chance we get."

" _ **Thank you, this place is wonderful…."**_ Replied Alaska before nuzzling her best friend. _**"I hold you to that promise. See you tomorrow?"**_

"You bet! I wanna see what it's like to ride a dragon!" shouted Gumball as he could already image himself flying over the school, burning it with fire, and rescuing Penny the Princess from the evil monkey witch of red butts.

"You realize we need to drive back, right?" asked Darwin, turning already anxious at the thought.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I don't think we'll have any problems this time."

* * *

" _ **MY CAR!"**_ Shouted Mr. Robinson in anger and terror as he came out of his house. He was having a good day so far with a good morning meal and his wife being too sick to get up and him having to deal with in her nagging voice. He decided to get in his new SUV and cruise around a bit, yelling at people for one reason or another, when he came out to the most horrible thing possible.

His beautiful SUV was covered in what looked like barf, the windows smashed, scratches everywhere, post signs sticking out on the sides, on fire, tires slashed, and rear mirror tilted. Not to mention there was a nest of cobras on the dashboard, giant rocks that smashed the back, and he was pretty sure he could smell sweat and tears from the seat.

"Great! And I said I didn't want insurance! What could make this day worse!" shouted Mr. Robinson.

Suddenly, his house was surrounded by cops who proceeded to tackle him. "Alright, Robinson! You're going to jail for all the damage you and your death vehicle have caused Take him away boys!" shouted Sheriff Doughnut.

Mr. Robinson yelled insults and threats about his lawyer as Gumball and Darwin watched the incident from their room.

"Ummm," replied Darwin, nervously.

"Dude, we just walk away," replied Gumball. "Walk away."

The two nodded and shut the binds to their window.


	5. Anais: Part 1

_**AN: I am so sorry that I am late with a chapter. The reason is that I moved and got a new job so its been busy for me and trying to update everything before the end of the year. I'm sort of rushing this chapter and I split what I originally intended into two. I will finish the second half by the next weekend I promise this, I just wanted everyone to know I am still writing this. This part takes place two weeks after Penny and Gumball got together and Anais will be a big focus in this chapter as you will see.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Happy New Year!  
**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor do I own Alaska who is the character of Amethyst Wereraven. This story is adopted from her own "Dragon Rider" story._**

* * *

In school, information was a powerful tool to have when surviving from homeroom to the final bell. A quick update could tell you when a bully was stalking for you, what test to expect in your next class, and if the cafeteria was serving the mystery meat special that resulted in a tragic loss in 1984. However, the juiciest set of information to get was who was crushing on who. Crushes were a big thing, especially for those going through puberty. Some rooted or booed for certain couples, others tried to hook others up or were completely surprised by an outcome nobody saw coming.

The last was the case of one Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald. Now, everybody in Elmore knew that Gumball had a crush on Penny (sometimes an obsession) and most assumed Penny was kind to him out of pity or just simple generosity. Nobody ever expected her to like him back. Her friends tried to point out why it was a bad idea to even date Gumball Watterson, besides the obvious fact he was a loser while Penny was popular. He as dumb, rude, selfish, weird, possibly insane, always getting into trouble, always causing trouble, always getting people in trouble, and smelled bad.

Penny did see all those thing, but she also saw more. She saw somebody with a king heart, always trying to do the right thing (even if he didn't succeed half the time), was carrying, loyal, and most of all a good friend when he needed to be. Sure, he had flaws, but she didn't mind them and even adored them sometimes.

Thus, two weeks in official together, and they were still going strong much to the amazement of all. Including Gumball himself.

"So, are we set for the movies on Sunday?" asked Penny as she, in her new fairy form, walked hand in hand with her new boyfriend. It earned them a few stares, but the two ignored it and just focused on each other.

"Yup, got the tickets all planned out and everything," replied Gumball as he gazed at the love of his life. "So, shall I pick you up? Do you want a carriage? A limo? Or a time traveling blue box?!"

"How about we just take the bus," giggled Penny before kissing him on the forehead. "Although, I was surprised when you asked to change the date of our movie to Sunday instead of today. Did something come up?"

"Y-yeah, just need to take care of something at home. Nothing serious," replied Gumball, leaning against the lockers. "See you later?"

"Yup, see ya!" replied Penny before she kissed him on the forehead and walked away.

Sighing in relief, Gumball quickly rushed in the opposite way and made his way towards his locker where Darwin was already putting away his school books. "Sorry I'm late. Penny was okay switching the date time. So, I'm good for seeing Alaska today."

Plus, the way she was feeling according to what Gumball was sensing inside of him, she was excited too. The weather made it horrible to visit their dragon sister for the past three days, so it was a relief to all three of them that they could see each other again. The only problem was his date with Penny, but that was all taken care of now.

"Think we should bring Alaska something to eat? We haven't seen her in three days," said Darwin. "How about a cake with a dragon on it?"

"Or we can get a cow. She loves those," replied Gumball.

"Oh, maybe we can get her a bow!" replied Darwin with sparkles in his eyes. "She'll look the prettiest dragon in all of Elmore."

"Correction. Penny is the cutest dragon in all of Elmore," replied Gumball, stating it as if it were fact.

"Penny's not a dragon."

"Clearly, you do not remember me dangling for my life in the night sky a few weeks ago," replied Gumball, thankful for all his riding time with Alaska that helped him stay safe. Alaska was beyond pissed that he had ridden somebody else beside her, but forgave when he slept over that night with Darwin via camping excuse.

Thinking about Penny brought a certain feeling towards Gumball directly from Alaska herself. He winced as he felt his stomach tighten a bit. Thankfully, he was used to his adopted sister's moments of jealousy ever since he first expressed feelings for Penny. Darwin saw this face and replied, "Alaska still jealous?"

"Y-yeah, but its okay. At least its not as bad as the previous times," replied Gumball. "I think she's growing to accept it." At least she had been after the kiss shared between him and Penny. Both felt the love he had for her and the feelings deep inside as he expressed them at last. It was the one time that Penny was involved in their shared bond that he didn't feel pain.

The night after, she said, _**"Look, I don't like her… but you love her. So I'll learn to like her too I guess."**_

She still threatened to burn crush Penny into a pulp if she broke Gumball's heart.

"Anyway, enough wasting time. Let's go see Alaska!" said Gumball, cheerfully.

"Whose Alaska?"

The two brother's eyes widened as they turned around to see their younger sister, Anais, staring at them with a raised eyebrow. "Well? Who is she?" asked the tiny rabbit, arms crossed.

The two boys were silent as they looked at each other before giving very loud, and obiously forced, laughs. "Ahahah, you must have mishurd us. We didn't say Alaska. We said um," Gumball turned to his brother for help.

"We said Nebraska! Which is our 37th State and home of the great plains! Nothing at all about the 49th State that was bought from Canada!" replied Darwin.

"Yeah, what he said. Good old Nebraska! Home of good old Atlanta," declared Gumball.

"Atlanta is in Georgia," replied Anais.

"Home of good old Denver!"

"That's Colorado."

"St. Louis?"

"Missouri."

"San Francisco?"

"California."

"One second," replied Gumball as he got on his phone and did one quick google search later. "Right! Home of good old Omaha!"

Anais rolled her eyes. "Look, why don't you tell me who this 'Alaska' person is before I find out anyway to save me the trouble."

"Why do you care? It's none of your business who we hang out with," replied Gumball, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"I have my reasons," replied Anais. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

Gumball rubbed his chin. "Well, I guess we can-Ninja Escape Style Go!" He took out a small pebble shaped object and smashed it on the ground, causing the area to be filled with smoke. When it cleared only Darwin and Anais were left in the hallway.

They looked around until Gumball poked his head on the other side of the hallway around the corner. "Dude! You were supposed to leave with me! Come on!"

"Oh, right! Um," Darwin turned to his unamused sister while waving his fins around. "Ooohh! I am a ninja! I disappear into the night!" And then proceeded to rush towards Gumball who escaped with his brother.

Anais could only sigh and shake her head. "Why do they always encourage me to try?"

* * *

Anais could always tell when her brothers were hiding something. It wasn't just the fact that she had a high IQ, was very good at reading people, and knew her brother's behavior like the back of her palm. It was mainly because it was way to obvious and usually in involved something that would get them in trouble.

As the younger sister, who often had to get her brothers out of said trouble, it was her duty to find out what it was. The problem was her brothers had been _very_ good at hiding this secret from her since she could first walk. They were always going somewhere after school or during certain periods of the day. They often brought large food with them. They came back sometimes smelling like burned toast and sometimes even had their clothes singed. There was even one time that Darwin made a big and extra thick sweater with the letter A that was big enough to fit a car. The most logical explanation was that her brothers were keeping some animal they had for a pet, something obviously her parents... well Mom in any case, would not approve off.

Although what kind of animal they were dealing with was still beyond her. She tried researching what kind of animal it would be, but nothing came up. She didn't even know much about it other than it was female and big, and its name was Alaska. Still, she had to know, and had to get them to come clean. The Watterson family hadn't had the best luck when it came to pets or creatures under their care; Darwin being the sole exception.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to find out what this so-called creature is," replied Anais before she finished typing on her computer and closed all the file data she had stored over the years in her research. If her observation was correct, her brothers would be leaving to see "Alaska" tomorrow around noon. She double checked he backpack to make sure she had everything.

"Goggles. Camera. First Aid. Compass. Jacket. A World Guide to Animal Carrying. Perfect," replied Anais as she put together her stuff when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

Her father entered and smiled at her. "Hi, sweetie. You ready for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" asked Anais, turning around and raising her eyebrow. "What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is the day that comes after today, but that's not important right now," replied Richard as he held out his arms wide. "Tomorrow is "Daddy and Daughter Hang Out Because Your Mother Wants Me To Spend More Time With You Or I'll Get No Dessert Day!"

"Wait, when did I agree to this?" asked Anais.

"Yesterday, when you were watching TV."

* * *

***Yesterday***

"Honey, your mother wants me to spend more time with you so we're going to do that Saturday, okay?" replied Richard as he walked past his daughter who was too busy watching Daisy the Donkey on TV.

"Sure, Dad. Whatever," replied Anais, keeping her focus on the TV.

"Great, it's a plan!" replied Richard as he left the room, whistling to himself.

* * *

***Today***

Anais blinked before smacking herself. "Stupid childhood attention span." She turned to her dad. "Look, Dad. I know I promised and all, but I got something important to do and… well…"

Upon saying this, her father pulled out this sobbing Bambi eyes looked as he began to sniff. "Y-Y-You don't want to-t-t-t- be.. be with your father… but one-e-e day you'll be a-a-all grown up and I'll be old… on by-y-y bed wondering where the d-d-days went before I-I-I-I…"

Anais sighed and lowered her head. "Fine. We'll do something together," she said which changed her father's sad face to a smiling face. An idea then came to her as she grinned. "How about we play super-secret agents, Dad?"

"Ooohhh, like James Pond? The Super Secret Frog Spy?" asked Richard in excitement.

"Yup, I know the perfect duo we're going to spy on," replied Anais.

* * *

Tomorrow came and Anais already put her plan into effect. After breakfast, she waited by the bush near the bus stop her brothers used every time they went to see this "Alaska" character. They were going with the usual gear she saw them with: tons of food, games, books, extra clothing, hiking gear, camping gear, and a spray of Febreeze. What that last one was for she had no idea, but it could have meant anything.

Looking through her binoculars, Anais saw her two brothers chatting until the bus was coming up down the street. Getting her walkie talkie, she contacted her partner on the other end. "Okay, Dad. Let's get the car ready."

" _Roger, Eagle One! Blue Falcon is ready to go!"_ replied her father.

"Dad, we don't need code names."

" _Ah, but its more fun, Eagle One."_

Rolling her eyes, Anais saw her brothers get on the bus when Gumball stopped. "Dude, what is it?" asked Darwin.

"I don't know… I get the feeling that somebody is watching us…" replied Gumball, scratching his head as Anais gulped and wondered if she had been found out.

A honking noise interrupted their train of thought as a bus driver, who was giant eye with arms and legs, glared down at them. "Hey, hurry up already! I got a schedule to keep!"

"Sorry," replied Gumball as he got on with Darwin.

Anais sighed in relief before taking that as her cue to move as well. She dashed out of the bush, cloaked in her army camouflage gear, and turned around the corner where here father was waiting with the family car. "Okay, Dad. Follow that bus and… why are you wearing your best tux?"

"Because all great spies where something fancy when their on a mission," replied Richard with a smile before he put the pedal to the metal and began to follow the bus.


	6. Anais: Part 2

_**AN: And here is the second half, as promised, but it looks like I'll be making a third part to this as well. That will come next weekend too. No, this won't be the new time schedule I write, I still haven't made a plan for that with my new job and all. Some action is in here, some humor, and some danger, but you'll see. Enjoy. Also to all my paw patrol fans, yes I am going to be working on Zuma's Courage this week and something new.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor do I own Alaska who is the character of Amethyst Wereraven. This story is adopted from her own "Dragon Rider" story._**

* * *

Alaska was excited for the first time in days. The weather had been horrible, which prevented her brothers from coming over to visit, and left her forced to hide in the nearby cave she had her stuff in. Thanks to her mental link with Gumball, she was able to tell that they would over to visit soon and have fun which made her want to go out and fly with joy. Doing a few loops in the air, Alaska let out a joyful roar of excitement, scaring the animals who were still unused to the flying monster that had arrived years ago. Maybe it was a part of her dragon instincts, but she enjoyed seeing them flee her.

She was also excited because she could now show her brothers what she learned in those days left in the cave. With a might swallow of air, Alaska reached deep inside her stomach for that fiery feeling of warmth and power that begged to be let out. With another roar, this one of triumph and strength, she unleashed twenty-foot-long stream of blue fire that burst through the air, making all the critters down below gaze at it in awe and terror.

At long last, Alaska could breath fire.

For at least a full year, she and her brothers had been trying to help her out from giving her hot food items, belching out gas over and over, and even eating some magic fire once that Gumball bought from Hector's mom that resulted in her getting a bad stomach ache and farting fire. A situation they all agreed to never speak about again.

But at long last, Alaska could do what all dragons were meant to do, but it was different then she expected. Fire breathing, according to the books and lore, was supposed to be red and not blue. Alaska came the conclusion that it had to do with the color of her scales, but this was just second guessing.

All that mattered was she could breathe fire and it was all thanks to that monster that came to intrude upon her cave…

* * *

** _(Two nights ago)_ ***

" _ **This sucks…"**_ said Alaska as she sighed for the sixteenth time that night. The rain continued to poor like crazy, preventing her from enjoying the moon and stars. She tried reading her books, but it was getting to the point where she was too big to read them or even move the pages. Most of her stuff was getting to big for her in general.

" _ **I wish I could go home…"**_ whispered Alaska, thinking about the Watterson's house. It had been her home for half of her current lifespan, and each day was an adventure. Exploring new rooms, watching the TV, playing games with her brothers. It wasn't the first time that Alaska wished she wasn't born a huge dragon.

Closing her eyes, Alaska tried to get some sleep while listening to the fallen rain, but the sound of heavy footsteps prevented that. Rushing to her feet, she growled and spread her wings to look fierce as an ugly looking creature marched into her cave.

It was just about her size, but a bit bigger, and was an ugly purple cartoon like drawing with a single eye and two hornlike appendices that looked to be part of it skull. It had the wings and feathers of an eagle, yet the fur, body, legs, and tail of a lion. It growled, upon seeing Alaska, eyeing the cave for himself. It reminded her of the griffins that she read about in mythology books when she wanted to learn more about dragons.

Alaska stepped forward, giving a warning roar, but the purple monster screeched back and charged. Alaska charged back, resulting in the two tumbling around the cave as she bit and clawed the beast. It tried to claw and bite back too, but Alaska's scales protected to the point where it barely felt like a scratch. She kicked the griffin off her body and slammed him against the wall with her shoulder. Using her teeth, she gripped his neck and tossed him towards the cave's entrance where he used his feathers to balance himself.

However, just as he landed, one of his paws landed on Alaska's photo frame of her and her brothers enjoying her third birthday. Alaska's eyes widened as she heard it snap from the pressure and break. Her eyes twitched, and before she knew it she was glaring at the beast with such hatred she felt something inside her ready to burst out. With a roar, a blue set of flames erupted from her mouth much to the shock of the griffin.

He tried to escape by turning around and flying, but his tail end got burned much to his agony and he flew off with his rump still on fire. Gasping for air, Alaska rubbed her throat as she felt the rage inside her subside. It took her a few minutes to realize that she breathed fire for the first time… and in the right direction this time.

* * *

Chuckling at the memory, Alaska suddenly felt Gumball reaching out to her with their link to let her know they were here. Grinning with excitement, she started to fly her way back towards the direction of the lake.

Unbeknownst to Alaska, a certain purple monster was glaring at her from below, hidden in the trees. It took all night to put out the fire that had damaged his bottom and he felt humiliated that he was beaten so utterly. He had seen this creature before, all the forest monsters and creatures knew of it, but he hadn't expected it to be so strong.

He wanted revenge. To make her pay for what he did to her, but she was too strong to take on. Then he remembered he saw her often hanging out with other creatures, the kind that could speak yet were weak and squishy. He grinned, perhaps he could have his revenge after all.

* * *

Keeping up with the bus, Anais and her father made sure to say behind enough distance in the car to watch Gumball and Darwin get off somewhere near the forest next to the highway. This made Anais rub her head in thought. _So, they've been keeping the pet here in the woods? Yeah, this is defiantly some kind of wild animal. I really hope its not something dangerous like a bear or a wolverine._

"So, we're going to follow them, sweetie?" asked Richard as he parked nearby the bus stop.

"Yup, but we're going to need to split up," replied Anais, lying out of her teeth. There was no need for them to split up, but her father was not exactly the most… stealthiest of people. "Why don't I go this way, and you go that way and we meet up in three hours."

"Roger that! I shall be as stealthy as a snake!" shouted Richard as he got on all fours and crawled his way towards a bush. Taking that bush, he put it around him and started using it for cover while tip toeing around some nearby trees. Checking each area with narrow eyes before moving on to the next one.

"Finally," replied Anais when her father was out of the way. Going into her backpack, she pulled out a set of thermal goggles and turned them on. She spotted a set of blue shoe prints and grinned at her clever plan working. Last night, she sprayed Gumball and Darwin's shoes with a special liquid she made that would give off heat, even if they touched the ground. All she had to do was follow the footprints and they would lead her right to her brothers. Camera in hand, Anais dived into the wild.

* * *

"Hey dude, I'll catch up with you, okay? I gotta take a leak," replied Darwin.

"Okay, hurry up though. Alaska's really excited for some reason, and I wanna know what it is," replied Gumball.

"How do you think that works, exactly?" asked Darwin. "The whole feeling each other thing. I can communicate with her telepathically, but not emotionally like you can."

"Maybe it's because I was the first one to touch her?" suggested Gumball before grinning. "Or maybe I'm a special chosen one whose destiny is to save the world from an oncoming evil!"

"I'm pretty sure you'd be wearing cooler clothes if that happened," replied Darwin before heading in a different direction.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Gumball.

"To pee."

"I know that, but why aren't you using a tree?" asked Gumball, pointing to the hundreds of trees around them.

"What am I? A dog? I'm going to pee like a civilized being and find a pond or some body of water to do my business in," replied Darwin, crossing his arms.

"I take it's a fish thing?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah, I can't wizz in anything but water, dude. It's way to weird for me," replied Darwin.

"What about a regular toilet?" asked Gumball.

"I lift the seat up and sit in the water. But its a very small so I sometimes just do it in the tub when I take a bath."

There was a long silence.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask mom if we can get two bathrooms for you," replied Gumball, walking away.

"But I do. One's the bathroom upstairs, and the other is my fish bowl."

"Not listening anymore!"

* * *

About an hour into her walk, Anais stopped and raised an eyebrow. The foot prints were leading in two different directions, meaning her brothers split up. The question was which one should she follow. Her answer came to her when Anais heard someone coming in this direction and from the whistling it sounded like Darwin.

 _Time to set my trap,_ thought Anais as she reached into her bag.

* * *

Meanwhile, Richard was rolling across the dirt, water pistol in hand as he began to talk to himself while moving from cover to cover. "Special Agent Richard, on the hunt for the wanted spies, continues his search while remaining very stealthy and very cool while doing it." He ducks under a fox hole, where a fox is eyeing with confusion. "The forest is crawling with enemy soldiers, but with his trust pistol in hand, these guys are going to need more guns." Grunting he popped out of the fox hole and looked onward bravely. "What kind of a man risks his life for family and country. What kind of a man boldly goes out to face danger where it may be? What kind of a man-"

GRUMBLE!

"-let's his poor stomach go on without food for three minutes," replied Richard as he sat down to take a break while rubbing his tummy. "Steady there, old friend. I brought just the perfect lunch!" He reached into his tux's pocket which held a honey and baloney sandwich. "There we go! A perfect snack before returning to my mission."

However, before he could take a bite, there was something tapping his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a big grizzly bear with its mouth filled with saliva. It eyed the sandwich that was in Richard hands, and growled.

"Uh, nice teddy bear?"

" _ **ROAR!"**_

* * *

Darwin continued to whistle to himself as he came upon the path he and Gumball were using before he split up. Having been in this forest for so for about nearly a year, he knew various paths to get to Alaska and back to the bus stop. He was about to turn when he felt his leg touch something that suddenly made him get yanked up in the air making him yelp in shock.

Hanging up in the air, his leg tied to a knot from a rope, he spun upside down wondering what was going on until he did a full turn and found himself face to face with a smirking Anais. "Hello, Darwin."

"Anais?! What are you doing here?" asked Darwin.

"I was about to say the same thing," replied the little bunny before pointing at him. "I know you and Gumball are hiding something, and I want you to tell me what it is."

"W-where not hiding anything?! Really! We're just… exploring the woods!" said a nervous Darwin, sweating already from the glare. Lying was something he didn't really like to do, plus he wasn't very good at it.

"Please, I wasn't born yesterday. I know you two have some kind of pet named Alaska, but I want the details before I confront Gumball about it and tell Mom what you've been hiding," replied Anais.

"No!" shouted Darwin, eyes widen. "You can't tell Mom and Dad about Alaska! She needs to be safe!"

"Thank you for proving that you know what I'm talking about," replied Anais, smirking.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Darwin.

"For your own good," replied Anais, crossing her arms. "You know that taking care of an animal, most likely a dangerous one, is going to cause problems? Remember that evil turtle we once had?"

"Alaska is different! She's not a mean turtle! She's a nice and kind dragon!" shouted Darwin, before closing his mouth with his fins.

Anais blinked and cleared her ears for a bit. "A what?"

"Um, can you forget I said dragon? Doh!"

"Dragon?" replied Anais raising her eyebrow. "You seriously expect me to believe that you are taking care of a mythical and fictional creature?"

"I know it seem strange, but yes! Alaska is a dragon! She was hatched from an egg that Gumball found when he was little when she came out of a blue explosion! Gumball and I have been raising her since and she can fly, roar, and communicate with you in your head!" replied Darwin.

"What about breathing fire?" asked Anais.

"Well, we're still working on that. But there was this one time we got her to fart fire… it wasn't pretty."

Anais shook her head. "Right, so if your going to lie to me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures." She took out her cellphone and started pressing a few buttons.

"What are you going to do?" asked Darwin, nervously.

Anais only smirked as she pressed play on the video she upload: _"Friday! It's Friday! Getting' down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!"_

Needless to say, Darwin's screams were heard throughout the forest.


	7. Anais: Part 3

_**AN: And here is the final part. Don't really have much to say. Just enjoy, next update is next month.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor do I own Alaska who is the character of Amethyst Wereraven. This story is adopted from her own "Dragon Rider" story._**

* * *

Richard Watterson wasn't what you would call the most athletic or healthy person in town… or on the planet, but when you are running from a giant bear all bets are off regardless of your weight. He had gasped for air each time he took a step and he was surly coming close to another heart attack about now as the bear, licking its chops, continued to chase after him.

Now it did occur to Richard that the bear was chasing him because of the honey and baloney sandwich, but the thought of throwing away the sandwich (or any type of food for that matter) never occurred to him. As such, he kept it high in the air, doing his best not to ruin it so that he could eat it later if he survived… or have it as a last meal if the worst comes.

However, because he kept his eyes on the lunch, he missed the log he tripped on and dropped the sandwich while falling face first into a pile of leaves and mud. The bear, stopping its chase, looked at the sandwich with a smile and was prepared to eat until an inhuman like roar stopped him. He was suddenly slammed, shoulder first, off his paws and into a tree.

Richard, growling like a lion cat, paraded around his sandwich on all fours. "THAT! IS! MINE! _**ROAR!"**_

" _ **ROAR!"**_ cried out the bear as the two overweight creatures rushed at each other in what would surly be the fight of the century… but we're not here to see that so moving on.

* * *

Anais was getting annoyed. She had used different songs to get her brother to talk, but he still stuck to his story about Alaska being a dragon. She had learned a few other things about him thanks to the internet:

With "The Lama Song" she learned that Darwin had a crush on a girl named Carry in their class.

With "Annoying Orange" she learned that Darwin and Gumball once kissed when they were seven to learn what it was like.

With "Fred" she leaned that Darwin liked to watch Paw Patrol when nobody was looking and sing all the songs.

And with the theme song to the 4Kids version of "One Piece" Anais leaned that Darwin had joined the Cult of Cthulhu, right after saying his lord and master would swallow her soul when he rose from the darkness of the sea to smite all.

"I… keep… telling… you… she's… a… dragon…" gasped Darwin, unable to take anymore.

Putting her phone away, Anais sighed and rubbed her head. "You really aren't going to stop admitting she's a dragon, huh? Even if I start playing Nextstreet Boys and Witty Spears together." She walked over and started losing the ropes, allowing Darwin to be free. "I guess you'll just have to take her to me then."

"Fine, but you'll believe me when I say… say…" Darwin's eyes widened as he pointed behind Anais and screamed. " _ **THERE'S A GIANT ONE EYED PURPLE MONSTER BEHIND YOU!"**_

"Please, like I'm going to believe that," replied Anais, crossing her arms. It wasn't until she felt a strange hot breath down her neck that she slowly looked behind her and saw that there was, indeed, a giant purple, one eyed, griffin like monster.

She whispered, "I stand corrected."

The two screamed and ran as fast as they could while the monster went after them.

* * *

"Alaska! I'm here!" shouted Gumball as he rushed into the clearing where they usually meet. He took a moment to gaze at the large lake that he had swim in so many times. He heard the flapping of wings before gazing up in the sky, watching his adopted sister roar with excitement in the air. It always amazed him, even now, how that little baby dragon he hatched turned into such a beautiful flying wonder.

A flying wonder that had dangerous teeth and could kill you in an instant, but a wonder nonetheless.

" _ **Gumball!"**_ shouted Alaska, joyfully as landed near him, tackled him with her head and began to lick his face much to his laughter. _**"I missed you so much!"**_

"I missed you too, Alaska," replied Gumball as he wiped the saliva off him and got up. "You ready to have fun?!"

" _ **You bet I am!"**_ roared Alaska, before grinning. _**"But I got a surprise for you first! See, two nights ago I was in my cave when-"**_

Both their ears perked when they heard two sets of screaming not to far away from where they were. They even saw birds in the trees because of it. Alaska narrowed her eyes as her ears twitched. _**"That scream… it sounds like… Darwin? And a little girl I think."**_

"That's no little girl…" said Gumball with wide eyes. "That's Anais!"

" _ **Anais? Our sister?"**_ asked Alaska with a bit of excitement. When she learned she was a big sister, Alaska had wanted to greet her personally and visited her crib when she was very little. However, the baby rabbit screamed and cried upon seeing her, so Alaska fled in fear before she could be discovered by her parents. Since then, all she could do was hear about Anais from Gumball and Darwin while occasionally seeing her out the windows of the attic. She had long to meet her little sister, but Gumball had forbidden it because of the fear Anais might tell the adults about her. _**"If she's in trouble then we have to rescue her! And Darwin!"**_

"No! If she's here, then that means she might know or suspect about you!" cried out Gumball, getting in front of here. "Besides, I'm sure it's nothing that I can't handle on my own."

A loud roar that rivaled Alaska's own was heard in the same direction the screaming children were in and it made Gumball turn a bit whiter. "Um, on second thought. Back up is always good."

* * *

"If we ever get out of here alive, you two are in so much trouble!" shouted Anais as ran as fast as her little legs could carry.

"What did I do?!" shouted Darwin as he jumped over a rock that was smashed later by the chasing monster.

"You lead me into a forest full of monsters!" shouted Anais, ducking under a low hanging bush.

"Well, you didn't have to be noise and follow us!" yelled Darwin as he did a triple flip off of a log and poised gracefully while three chipmunks nearby held "10" cards… except for the one in a Cossack hat who gave a "5". The monster stopped to eat them all while the other two took advantage to run faster.

"Just keep running!" shouted Anais as she and Darwin continued their run. However, that soon came to an end when they ended up reaching a cliff that lead to a very steep canyon.

Turning around, the two siblings trampled as the one-eyed monster slowly made his way towards them with a grin on his face. Darwin, being the older brother, stood in front of Anais as he tried to be as brave as he could, but was shivering at the thought of being eaten. Until he looked up at the sky and gasped. A smile stretched his lips as he grabbed his sister's hand. "Don't worry, we're going to be okay."

"What are you saaaaAAAAAAAA!" shouted Anais as her brother jumped off the cliff while holding her.

She closed her eyes, wishing that her life hadn't been cut short so soon, until she felt something wrap around her body and drag her upwards. Slowly, Anais opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't falling anymore, but rising in the air. She was being held by a set of claws, along with Darwin who was smiling upwards.

Confused, Anais looked up as well and in that moment, everything she thought she knew about the reality of life was shattered. For before her, clear as day, was her brother Gumball riding on top of a real life, blue and white dragon. A real dragon. A creature of myth. A monster that was nothing more then a fairy tale even in the amazing world they lived in today.

She was seeing one. Heck, her brother was _riding_ one like it was no big deal.

"Told ya," replied Darwin with a victorious smile as Anais just continued to stare at it.

"You two okay?!" asked Gumball.

"Yeah! We're good! Thanks, Gumball! Thanks, Alaska!" shouted Darwin as they were place on the back of the dragon, sitting on a saddle seat that was big enough for the three of them.

 _This… this is Alaska…_ thought Anais as a billion questions came to her head, but a screeching sound made her turn around and gasp. "It's coming after us!"

The purple one-eyed creature, wings out in full force, was right on Alaska's tail with bloodlust in his eyes. Gumball turned to Alaska, saying, "Alaska! Full force! Don't hold back!" he turned to the others, "Hang on!"

Within seconds, Alaska burst into a top speed that plane could only dream of. The creature, not one to be out done, followed. Getting lower, Alaska flew through the trees, turning at the last second each time to make it difficult for the griffin to follow. The monster was indeed hindered by this as he felt wings bump against the trees resulting in him wincing with each hard blow, but he still didn't give up pursuit. Seeing this, Alaska went back up into the air with her chaser following.

"We need to figure out some way to get rid of it!" shouted Gumball, looking back. Alaska then growled. "You got a plan? What do you mean it's a surprise?" Anais watched with confusion as her brother somehow understood the grunts and grumbles coming from the beast. "Yes, of course I trust you…Alright, we're going with your plan." He turned to the others. "Get ready to hold your breath!"

Alaska decided to take this moment to mock her chaser, but lifting her tail and shaking her rump at him while giving him a raspberry. Pissed off, the screeching monster flapped his wings even harder. This was all according to Alaska's plan as she made for the lake nearby and began to dive towards it like a missile launched from a cruiser.

She dived in, resulting in a big splash that sent ripples throughout the lake. The one-eyed purple griffin squawked in fear and came to a halt before even a single talon could touch the water. He growled and started looking around for where his prey might be swimming. Minutes passed, but there was nothing. Had his prey drowned and kill itself? It seemed the most likely course.

Smirking at the stupidly of the now dead beast, the griffin was prepared to leave when the water below him began to ripple. Suddenly, bursting out with flames breathing out of her mouth, was Alaska who cooked the giant hybrid well done. It screamed as the flames burned its feathers and skin, flapping hard in the air to put it out. Alaska, however, grabbed it by the throat with her teeth and forced its head down into the water, before using her claws to break its wings. The poor creature, unable to fly or even swim, sank below into the lake, cursing the beast and its friends with his last thoughts before darkness took over its mind.

Alaska waited in the air, above the watery grave of her foe, in case it came back. When enough time had passed, she roared in victory and flew back to her clearing area. Settling down, she let the three get off, with Gumball and Darwin cheering while Anais just stood there gasping for air while processing all that she had seen and experienced.

"Holy cow, Alaska! You breathed fire! You breathed fire!" shouted Darwin, jumping for joy.

"I didn't know you could do that! When did you finally master it?!" asked Gumball, with excitement. The dragon growled, but everyone except Anais understood it. "Sounds like he wanted revenge against you for that. Well, he won't be a problem anymore! I'm proud of you, Alaska!" Upon hearing this, the dragon puffed out her chest and raised her head hi.

"Dude, now that she can fly, and breathe fire, she's a full-on dragon now!" shouted Darwin.

"Yeah, Alaska! You're one hundred percent draconian awesome!" shouted Gumball, who started dancing. "Go Alaska! Go Alaska! It's your birthday! IT's your birthday!" Darwin and Alaska started to dance too while Anais just stood there, watching the madness.

Gumball then noticed her before smiling and grabbing her hand, presenting her in front of the giant fire breathing lizard. "Anais, I would like you to meet our sister, Alaska. Alaska, this is your little sister Anais."

The dragon muttered what sounded like a "Hello" before slowly inching her head forward towards Anais who froze up. "W-what does she want?"

"She wants you to touch her nose, so you can speak to each other," replied Darwin. "It's how we communicate telepathically."

Anais, nervously, raised her hand and slowly touched the nose which made her start to glow blue much to her surprise. When it faded away, she heard something in hear head.

" _ **Its nice to finally meet you, Little Sister Anais! I'm Alaska Watterson!"**_

That was the breaking point that finally made Anais faint.

* * *

"Uhhh, what a dream," said Anais, as she slowly got up and rubbed her head. "I can't believe I dreamed that my brothers were raising a dragon and we got chased by a monster."

"That was thirty minutes ago," replied Gumball, smiling beside his sister.

Anais blinked and realized she was in a cave of sorts with lots of childish toys, drawings, and books. Also, giant claw marks and dragon sized footprints. "… it was all real?"

"Yup," replied Gumball, helping her up. "Welcome to Alaska's cave. We figured it was best to let you rest here until you came too."

"Where's Darwin and… A-Alaska?" asked Anais.

"Alaska went to the lake to get some fish to eat and Darwin went with her just in case. I don't like leaving her alone," replied Gumball as he put his hands on his waist. "He also told me what you did to him. One Piece 4Kids version? Really?"

"Look, I thought he was lying okay! How the heck was I supposed to believe that my idiotic brothers were _raising a dragon out in the wilderness!"_ shouted Anais, finally screaming what she had been wanting to say. "How long?!"

"Since I was four," admitted Gumball, sighing. "I found her and I raised her. She lived in the attic until she was too big and we moved her here in the wild."

"So, I was right about their being a monster in the attic," replied Anais. "Well, Mom and Dad are going to be really angry when they learn about this."

"Anais, you _**cannot**_ tell anybody about Alaska, especially Mom and Dad!" shouted Gumball, fearfully.

"Why the heck not! You two are raising a dragon! _**A dragon!**_ She breathes fire and flies and even just killed something!" shouted Anais, pulling her ears in frustration. "I can't even begin to rationalize how this is even possible! Dragon's aren't suppose to exist!"

"Alaska's not just a dragon! She's my sister! She's family!" shouted Gumball, grabbing Anais by the shoudlers. "She thinks and feels like we do. She can love and laugh and play like any other kid! Anais, if you tell somebody, anybody, they're going to take her away!"

"What's wrong with that?! What makes you qualified to raise a dragon?! Gumball, this could be one of the biggest discoveries in the entire world!" shouted Anais.

"I know that! But what if that gets her in trouble or hurt?! What if they want to experiment on her or use her as some kind of weapon?! Or even just kill her because she's too dangerous!" shouted Gumball as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Do you know how many nightmare's I've had about her being taken away from me?! Or seeing her reaching out for me for help, but can't save her?! I spent all my life trying to keep her happy and safe and I don't want to lose her, Anais. I love her just like I love you and Darwin!"

Anais just stood there in shock. Just the tone alone, combined with the pleading and worried look, reminded Anais of their mother and how worried she is when her kids are in trouble. In many ways, she was looking at a male kid version of Mom. It was clear to her, bright as day, how much he loved this dragon, and worried for her like an older brother or even a father would. Plus, he wasn't wrong about his… worries. As much as Anais hated to admit it, the science community would want to study Alaska while the military would want to make her a weapon. There would also be crazy people who would want to use her for some mystical cult or even kill her if they saw her as a threat.

Before she could say anything, the two felt the ground shake as Alaska landed outside and rushed in. _**"Gumball, I felt you worried and scared. Is everything alright?!"**_

"Uh, yeah. We're fine," lied Gumball.

Alaska took this moment to gaze at a nervous looking Anais before gasping. _**"Oh my gosh, you're awake! Sorry for scaring you like that, Little Sis! I'm your big sister, Alaska! I've always wanted to meet you! Oh, this is the best week ever! I breathe fire and get to meet my other sibling!"**_

Anais blinked a few times, struggling not only to get used to the idea that she was communicating telepathically to a dragon, but that… _she_ called her 'sister'. _Does she really think of us as family?_ Asked Anais.

Her thoughts were enterupted again when Alaska, carefully with her teeth, took a drawing and placed it in front of Anais. _**"I know its years late, but I made this for you when you were a few months old! I saw you sleeping and you were so cute and I wished I could have hung out with you, but Gumball thought it was best if I stayed out of sight."**_

Anais slowly picked it up and gasped. It was a crayon picture of her and a small Alaska playing in a field with a smiling sun beaming down upon them, looking happy with the words "Big Sister" and "Little Sister" above them.

A smile warmed its way into Anais' face as she felt a few tears drip down her cheek. She looked up at the dragon… no, her _sister,_ and replied, "Thank you, Alaska. It's wonderful."

Alaska cooed and nuzzled Anais which made her giggle from the feeling of scaled against her fur. _**"I'm glad you like it! I wished we met sooner, Little Sis."**_

"Yeah, me too… Big Sis," replied Anais, grinning.

" _ **Eeeeee! She called me Big Sister! Best! Day! Ever!"**_ shouted Alaska, clapping her talons.

All Gumball could do was smile upon seeing both his sister act so happy. Walking over, he asked Anais, "So, what do you say? Wanna be part of the secret?"

Anais looked at Gumball and smiled. "How can I not? I just better find Dad and…" She gasped. "Oh, no! I forgot about Dad!"

* * *

Richard took another bite out of his sandwich, ignoring the scratch marks and bruises on his body as the bear, knocked out with a big bump on its head lay before him to use as a couch. "Ah, the sweet taste of victory."


	8. The Rider Is Born Part 1

_**AN: Sorry for skipping last month. It was a very rough month at my job so I delayed this until now. We're now entering the Teenage years where Gumball and Darwin are 15 and in their final year of middle school. This is where the plot really begins as we bring about one of the enemies that Gumball and Alaska will be facing in the series.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor do I own Alaska who is the character of Amethyst Wereraven. This story is adopted from her own "Dragon Rider" story._**

* * *

Tom Elway didn't like to brag… to much, but he loved being the jock. Being an actual football, it only made sense that he would head into the sport his family had been playing pro in for over six generations. Being athletic and skilled on the field made him popular with ladies, but none of them held a candle to Chika Chickaletta, the hottest girl in their school and the love of Tom's life. They had been going steady for about a few months now, but with high school coming to an end soon, that meant it was time to think of college and their futures. Chika was a great girl, but she had dreams of containing her family's egg business. Plus, he was sure her mother hen didn't like him that much and was hoping their distance in choices in life would end their relationship.

It was part of the reason why he drove the two of them to the outskirts of town Thursday night, just them, the stars, and Lover's Peak. With his jersey wrapped around his chick, the football headed sports player wrapped his loose arms around his girl, giving her a small smirk with his doodled face as the anthropomorphic chicken blushed. "I'm not gold, Tommy."

"I know, but I wanted to hold you. I love the feel of your feathers. So soft and warm, just like you," answered Tom, planting a kiss on her feathery cheek. "So, what's your answer?"

"If trying the long-distance relationship? I don't know, Tommy," she sighed, clucking a bit. "You're going to be five towns over. I know you can visit me during the weekends, but what if you meet another girl? Or I meet another guy? What if we just drift apart in waiting for four years to be over?"

"If you want, I can just stay with you," replied Tom, placing his hand on her wing.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "You've worked hard to get that scholarship. It would be a waste to throw it away. Besides, you're dream is to go pro like your Dad, remember?"

Lowering his head, Tom whispered, "I just don't want to give you up, Chika. You're the only girl I ever felt this way before."

Using her wing, Chika lifted his head up and gazed into those warm yet saddened eyes. "And I have never felt this way with any other person, but you, my love." The two slowly closed their eyes and moved to kiss each other's lips when a bright light interrupted them. The two yelped as they covered their eyes to avoid being blind.

From outside, not to far from the car a bright blend of white and grey was mixing in the air before cracks began to merge as if reality itself was breaking. The two, narrowing their eyes, stared into the strange wonder as the cracks continued in midair, slowly breaking apart until piece by piece their world began to fall apart.

"What's going on?!" shouted Chika.

"I don't know!" shouted Tom. His brain was telling him to drive out of there in his car, but he was too stunned to react.

A giant hole began to appear among the broken reality, a portal of swirling grey matter forming as the dimensional barrier began to weaken. Out of it, something large, something with many arms, and something utterly despairing crawled out. Moaning and screaming in what sounded like gibberish and yet formed like an alien language. Chika screamed upon seeing it, letting an egg pop out of her that smashed itself against the seat and yoking her bottom.

The alien figure took notice of the car and its occupants and began to rush towards it with near blinding speed. Tom fumbled for his keys, but in his scared state he dropped them. Before he could pick them up, his car jerked as the shadowy creature grabbed it as Chika screamed even harder, this time with Tom joining as they held onto each other.

It raised the car easily as if it was lifting a feather, staring at the two with its gazing and void less eye. The two continued to scream, but suddenly began to feel something being torn right out of them. It was as if they sere suffocating under cold water, yet their insides were like knives ripping them from the inside out. Tom tried to scream in pain, but it was so cold and painful that he could barley utter a word except for a tiny gasp. No injury on the field had ever hurt this much. His ribs were crushing him, his eyes ready to burst out of their sockets. He looked at his hand, slowly seeing its color fade into a dark grey shade that was being sucked out of the car and into the eye of the monster. It was literally sucking the life out of him and his girlfriend.

The two, in their last of strength, held on to each other's hand for a moment of comfort before the creature tossed the car over the edge. Neither of the two screamed, their strength all but gone as they sailed into the sky. The world seemed to slow down as the moon and stars passed by them in their fall to their doom. Closing their eyes, they only held a small sense of thanks that they were at least together in the end before the car crashed at the bottom of the 170-foot drop.

In an instant, they knew no more.

Far away from the incident, a large blue and white dragon gasped and raised her head in alarm. Something was wrong. Something was here. Something… dangerous.

* * *

If Gumball Watterson had to say one thing about his life, it was a never-ending adventure of strange things. Ever since he was little, he had these strange adventure or events in his life from traveling through time to avoid being late to fighting off his arch-nemesis on a bus that held a bomb. Sure, each adventure was different in their own unique way, but the fact that he still went through them even at the age of fifteen was enough to make him wonder why him? Why have him and his best friend Darwin trapped on a blimp over town in the promotion of the new mayor? Why end up in an alternate universe where he was a girl? Why cause the complete shutdown of the internet and cause the entire world to go insane for an hour until it was rebooted?

 _And why the heck am I still getting Miss Simian as my teacher?_ Thought Gumball, as he struggled to keep his eyes open which were held up by glue, tape, and gum.

Most of the others in his class, his fellow students all these years but older and slightly different, struggled just as much as he was. Heck, he was sure Carry was fading away while Banana Joe was rotting.

"-and so that is why the entire concept of a Marxist utopia is another failed ideology like everything else we have created since the dawn of time because we all are doomed to never learn anything from our mistakes. _**NOW WAKE UP YOU LAZY TEENAGERS!"**_ screamed Ms. Simian, making the class jump. "Now I hope you all listened to at least a small percentage of that because there will be a test on it at the end of the week!"

Everyone groaned as the bell rang. One by one they filed out of the room as Gumball walked out with his best friend, Darwin. The two had grown up quite a bit since their early elementary days. Now they were taller, less baby fat, and changed their clothing… well at least Gumball did. Darwin still walked around as naked as the day he was bought from the pet store. Gumball had changed to a red shirt with blue stripped sleeves while wearing black jeans now. A suggestion that his girlfriend, Penny, had suggested that he took to a liking immediately and not just to please her… mostly.

"Dude, I don't think I'm going to remember anything from what Ms. Simian said," replied Darwin, chipping out the crust in his eyes with a chisel. "How about you?"

"I think I have a better chance at winning the lottery while using letters instead of numbers," answered Gumball, wincing as he felt that dark feeling he had been having in his lower solar plexus all morning. "Dang it, Alaska. What is wrong?"

"Still getting those strange cramps?" asked Darwin, stopping at their locker and making sure to keep his voice low.

"Yeah, Alaska's been feeling really weird since last night. I woke up sweating and feeling like I was about to get assaulted in bed with a jackhammer." Gumball rubbed some sweat that was on his forehead. Ever since they both got older, the emotional bond between him and Alaska had grown stronger. It was at the point that the two could instantly tell what the other was feeling and knew what even the slightest change meant. However, this was a new one that Gumball had never felt before. Almost predatory like, with a sense of danger.

However, whatever pain he felt was instantly washed away when he felt a familiar set of lips touch his cheek. "Hey, Gumball," Penny replied, looking down at her boyfriend who now only reached to her chin. Despite growing less then Gumball, she was still taller then him, but he didn't mind as staring up at her beauty was like seeing an angel above in the heavens in his vision. "Me and some of the other girls are going to have a study session tonight. So, I won't be able to have our evening call."

"T-that's okay, Penny. You want me to come with you?" he asked smiling.

"Tee hee, as much as that would be interesting, I don't think we want a repeat of what happened last time," replied Penny with a smirk.

Gumball winced at the memory. He had been staring at the phone for hours until he couldn't take it anymore and decided to sneak in to see how Penny was doing. Of course, Darwin let go of the rope above the sky window at Misami's place which resulted in him getting captured by the girls. His punishment was being dressed, makeup, and target practice for pillow fights until he was unconscious. On the other hand, it did make Gumball and internet celebrity for a month.

"Well, can we still go out this weekend?" asked Gumball.

"Of course. We can plan it tomorrow after school, see you!" shouted Penny as she rushed towards her next class.

Gumball waved goodbye as small hearts escaped from the back of his head while his ears flapped. "Man, is there anything better than being in love?"

"Being rich, popular, successful, and in love?" asked Darwin.

"Well, there is that," replied Gumball as he and Darwin walked to their next class. "So, you going to be with Carrie tonight?"

"Nah, she's got to clean her house tonight of wraiths. Says that mortals in the area would only make it harder with the chance of procession or being sent into the world of the damned possibly happening," replied Darwin, while smiling. "Besides, I wouldn't leave my best friend alone when I'm on a date."

"Cool, let's grab Anais after school and go see Alaska. I need to figure out what this weird feeling is all about," replied Gumball.

"What about?" asked a voice as they turned around and saw kid sized pink rabbit walking towards them. Since entering childhood age, Anais had a small growth spurt much to her joy as she hated being small. She still kept her same wardrobe as a toddler, only now she had her long pink rabbit ears tied behind her back like a ponytail while wearing glasses on her face. It turned out she had inherited Granny Jojo's vision problems, which teased her to no end from her brother on how similar she looked to the said grandmother.

"About this weird feeling I'm getting from Alaska. You remember when you first met her and we were chased by that giant purple bird thing?" asked Gumball.

"Don't remind me. I couldn't eat chicken for two weeks," replied Anais, shivering. "Is Alaska in danger? Did someone spot her?"

"No, I don't think so. I think she's just on edge for some reason. Like how Mom is during her evaluation reports," replied Gumball, thinking all the stressful times his Mom was during the days leading up to meeting with the higher ups for her monthly employee report. Often everyone would lock themselves in their rooms, bolt them, put furniture against it, and wait for the demonic cat demon who paced around, worrying, complaining, and praying loudly for a good report or a promotion. Thankfully, everything calmed down afterwards, but Gumball always feared the day his mother would go postal and burn the company down if she didn't watch herself.

"Well, it has been a year since her last checkup. Maybe I should give her a quick check," replied Anais.

Gumball didn't often say it but having Anais know about their draconic sister was a godsend. The first thing she did was learn everything she could about Alaska by using her knowledge to make sure she was healthy and safe. She was able to archive everything she discovered about Alaska as well as the abilities she was able to do such as fly, breath fire, and communicate telepathically. While she only had theories, Anais was able to help the boys take care of Alaska should she get sick or injured.

"Great, let's meet after-ugh," grumbled Gumball holding his stomach.

"Alaska again?" asked Darwin.

"No, mystery meat at the cafeteria. I don't know what's worse, ugh," replied Gumball as he made a haste for the bathroom.

* * *

Something was very wrong.

Alaska had been having a bad feeling ever since last night. It was worse then the time she had stomach problems after eating that peach flavored cake for her birthday two years ago. Apparently, dragons could get allergies from certain foods. Pushing such thoughts aside, Alaska sniffed the air as she circled around her territory once again. Growing older, her senses had gotten sharper to the point where she could see things for miles ahead, hear even the faintest sound of a squirrel eating a nut, and smell the scent marks of a passing wolf.

Yet nothing like this has ever attracted her senses before. It was like a primal instinct inside her screamed that danger was near, and she had to be careful. Something nearby was lurking and there was an inner designer to find it; possibly even destroy it. The only reason she didn't was because Gumball had forbidden her to fly anywhere near the town where she could be spotted. This was bothersome to Alaska because she felt it was close to the very town where her siblings lived, and she feared for them.

Thankfully, she sensed the three of them heading towards her domain and quickly turned back. A few minutes later, she landed on the edge of the lake, giving a friendly growl to her siblings as she lowered her head for them to hug. " _ **Thank goodness the three of you are safe, I was growing worried."**_

"Alaska, what's going on? You're acting like the sky is about to fall or something," replied Gumball, raising his eyebrow.

Narrowing her eyes, Alaska stared into the sky. _**"I don't know. Ever since last night I felt… something was wrong… something is here… something dangerous."**_

"Could it be another dragon?" asked Darwin, getting their attention. "I mean, we don't know much about them. What if she's sensing another of her kind?"

"Why would that give her bad feelings? Maybe its an enemy of dragons?" pondered Anais, rubbing her chin. "I don't recall if dragons have natural enemies except for nights."

" _ **What about zombies? Those are bad, right?"**_ asked Alaska, shivering at the thought of the undead attacking her.

"Alaska, there are no such thing as zombies. It was just a movie you watched years ago," replied Gumball, wondering why he even did show her that film. "Nothing bad has happened in town… well, besides the usual stuff that happens."

"There was that accident at Lover's Peak last night," replied Anais.

"What? When did this happen?" asked Gumball, raising an eyebrow.

"Unlike you two, I actually watch the news in the morning," replied Anais.

"Hey, I read the news! I watch Infobattles every morning," said Gumball, crossing his arms.

"Infobattles? Staring Alan Johns? That guy is just a crazed nut who thinks conspiracies are everywhere and that frogs are turning gay because of liberalism," pointed out Anais with a disbelief.

"Hey, there is vital evidence to suggest that Piggily Clinton is a satanic demon who is out to destroy America, and it involves the gay frog army, the deep under state, and the Chinese!" replied Gumball, putting his finger in her nose.

"So that's why you don't eat Chinese food anymore. And here I thought it was because all your fortune cookies kept saying 'Your Luck Is Terrible. There Is No Hope For You. Even Gods Have Forsaken You. You Suck'," said Darwin.

"No, I really have stopped eating Chinese food because of that," sighed Gumball, lowering his head. "Who the heck writes that stuff anyway?"

"Focus!" shouted Anais, getting their attention back to her. "Regardless, the only thing that happened was two high school students dying. Although, it was kinda weird."

"How so?"

"Well, they were killed in their car when it crashed over the edge, but their bodies were reported to be… grey and colorless," replied Anais. "There wasn't even any blood on them when they died. Almost as if they became… nothing."

There was an unconformable silence between the two. _**"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you three should head home,"**_ replied Alaska, much to the shock of her siblings. _**"I'd rather have you safe in your house then out here in the wild where… whatever I'm feeling is lurking."**_

"Um, you sure Alaska?" asked Gumball, walking over and patting her cheek. "I mean, we don't want to leave you alone."

" _ **I'm not a baby anymore, Gumball. I can take care of myself, but you guys are, no offense, squishy and soft."**_

Gumball opened his mouth to say something, but he could tell that Alaska was serious. "Alright. We'll head home. But we'll come by as soon as you feel better. Okay?"

She nodded before taking into the skies again, waving goodbye before flying out. The others were making their way toward the direction of the bus stop while Gumball watched her leave. For some reason now, he too was getting a bad feeling.

* * *

Mr. Yoshida was having a bad day. Not only had his usual driver to work, Fan Fong, was sick, but he had to rely on Uber driver to get him from home to work. An Uber driver whose backseat smelled like bad Chinese food that had been left in the sun for too long. Even worse, when he got to work, his chief rivals, The Monotone Factory, had managed to make a deal with one of his other rivals and combine their businesses together. To make the day worse, he was still dealing with the fallout over his HR department hiring three illegal immigrants that ICE raid last week. The government was now going over everything in his company and demanding papers and old records that had him working overtime, preventing him from being with his family.

The only thing that was sort of better was the Uber driver this time had a clean car. Too bad that was sacrificed for bad sense of navigation and had gotten them lost in the forest.

"Uh, I think maybe we should have stayed on the highway," replied the driver, an orange moose whose antlers were sticking out of the sun room. Mr. Yoshida asked that it be closed to stop the night air from freezing up the place, but the driver needed them open.

"If I do not get home in the next fifteen minutes, I am going to call your supervisor and have him fire your butt," replied Mr. Yoshida, growling as thunder began to roar from his body.

"Uh, sure thing. Just need to look at the old GPS and…"

Mr. Yoshida blocked him out and rolled his eyes. All he wanted to do was just get home. Enjoy the indoor hot springs. Maybe have Yuki bring some sake… with two cups.

He was about to get his phone out and text his wife when suddenly there was some bright light on the side of the road that was getting brighter and brighter. Partly covering his eyes, Mr. Yoshida tried to look at what it was while the moose driver still continued to fumble with his GPS. "Driver! Stop the car!"

"Hey, you know its like more money to do so, right? By the way, can you put the flashlight down? I can't see that well," replied the moose.

"I am not flashing a light! Look!" shouted Mr. Yoshida, pointing to the side.

When he looked back to see what it was, his eyes widened as a beam of light suddenly headed straight for them. An explosion of fire and light could be seen in the distance as its echo roared throughout the street. The car was flipped over as the beam of light pushed it off the roar and soaring into the air where it twirled around before crashing into a tree, bouncing off into another, and collapsing onto the ground. Small fires of burning white began to spread around the area as the car stood still.

Suddenly, with a powerful kick, Mr. Yoshida busted out the door and crawled himself out of the wreckage. His suit was ruined, and his cloud body had suffered as well. While his kind could take injuries well, they could still die if their corporal form took too much damage. Right now, he was struggling to keep his body and head straight while wisps of his right leg were barley standing and his left arm was completely gone. Rainbow blood was already soaking his suit from the various cuts he had, including a nasty one in his right thigh.

Trying to get his senses straight, he kept a fist full of lightning ready just in case as he summoned from his legs to levitate off the ground. Whatever had caused this was dangerous, and he needed to get out of here in his weakened state. When he heard something running towards him, he focused and used what energy he could spare to charge up his attack. As soon as he saw something that looked like an eye, he pushed out his palm, unleashing a tornado of lightning and wind that blew a few trees apart while shocking the ground.

His attack managed to hit, causing whatever it was to scream in an unholy and deafening scream. However, this only seemed to make it angrier as it roared and jumped on top of Mr. Yoshida, forcing him to the ground. Two of it's giant four arms pinned him to the ground as Mr. Yoshida finally saw in the light what his enemy was.

"Bakemono…" he whispered in his native tongue. It was a towering grey and black figure with thick steel like skin that was smooth as a pearl yet as black as darkness. It rode on four a like a centaur yet had four talon like arms like a deva. On its back was a giant black butcher sword and one double sided mace that look liked it could take out a dinosaur's head. But the worst of the creature was the chest and head. It's chest was a massive hole with a glowing white orb spinning with black pulses swirling around it, and its head was a giant massive sphere with multiple glowing orbs that shined light in every direction, even up above.

The said orbs began to glow as Mr. Yoshida began to feel his life force leaving him. He tried to summon more lightning, but he was too weak. He felt his very soul being torn from his body as he screamed for help, but there was nobody around. His final thoughts before he felt darkness take him were of his wife and daughter as his will soon ended and he surrendered to the monster's power.

* * *

"Guys! Get up! Get up!" shouted Anais as she slammed the door open, making the two boys groan in their respective beds. Or water bed that was a glass coffin like bed on top part of the bunk bed that was filled with water for Darwin.

"Anais, its like…" Gumball took a moment to look at his lock. "7:40. Call us five minutes before the bus arrives."

"Forget about that! Something happened last night, and I think Alaska was right!" shouted Anais, which instantly made the two sit up, although Darwin slammed his face in the cover of his bed before opening it up.

"What happened?" asked Gumball.

"Just come down!" shouted Anais, rushing out.

Shrugging, the boys went down and spotted their father and Anais on the channel news. To the side was their mother, looking panicked on the phone while yelling at somebody in such a rapid tone that neither boy could follow. Only this wasn't out of anger, but fear and sorrow.

Approaching the TV, the two silently dropped their jaws as their eyes went wide from the headline: _**Akira Yoshida, Founder and CEO of The Rainbow Factory, Found Dead Last Night.**_


	9. The Rider Is Born Part 2

_**AN: And we're back. This chapter in of itself isn't long, but its building up to the first fight of the series. I've introduced one of the types of villains Gumball and Alaska will be facing in the series. Not a lot of humor in this one, but that's to be expected due to the serious nature of me killing one of the characters. Will future characters die in the series? Yes, but not on a grand scale. The deaths will mean something and come as shockers.  
**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor do I own Alaska who is the character of Amethyst Wereraven. This story is adopted from her own "Dragon Rider" story._**

* * *

It had been the shock of the town. Akira Yoshida, the richest man in all of Elmore, had been killed in a such a brutal manner that rumor was they had to use three bags to carry his remains. The Rainbow Factor had been put on temporary shut down to deal with the crisis, something that had never happened before. Police kept as many details quiet as possible, but stuff eventually leaked out. It hadn't been an accident that killed Mr. Yoshida, but some manner of beast had torn him apart. Worse still, his remains had been said to have had the life sucked out of them.

Eventually, people over the internet connected this murder to the similarities of the two teens at Lover's Peak who died shortly before Mr. Yoshida. Theories began to spread like wild fire from tales of monsters to alien invasion. People began to point fingers at people or groups. Insults and fears were spread. Yet for some it was a time of mourning. Mr. Yoshida had business partners and friends all over the world, not to mention his wife and daughter had been broken over his death. Gumball and Darwin didn't see Misami for days at school. Not ever her friends had spoken to her or replied to their emails and texts.

Only their mother had been allowed to see the Yoshida's, considering how she was Yuki Yoshida's childhood friend. She didn't say what had happened at their meeting, but it was clear from her wet shoulders that there was a lot of sobbing. Eventually, the funeral had been announced at the Yoshida's mansion with invitations sent to all employees, their families, friends of the Yoshidas, important figures, and friends of Misami.

Gumball hated funerals. Not only were they long and grim, but it left you with a darkness eating your soul knowing that someone's life had ended. Sure, there was the afterlife and all, but telling that to the sobbing relatives didn't always work. He stood there with his siblings besides his parents as they stood on a line outside of the mansion. The funeral area had been decorated with numerous flowers, photos of Mr. Yoshida, and burning incense that made his nose twitch. Gumball could feel Alaska trying sooth his sorrow with her own warm feelings, but it wasn't working. He didn't know Mr. Yoshida that much (Other then fearing him whenever he was in his presence), but he did feel sympathy for Misami. Peeking to his left, he saw the rain cloud in her mother's embrace as the line continue to move towards the urn that held her father's ashes.

Gumball was tempted to ask how a cloud could become ash, but there was a time and place for everything. This clearly wasn't it.

"She looks so sad," whispered Darwin, eyeing their friend too. "I just wish… we could do something."

"Yeah," replied Gumball, shaking his head. He quickly made sure that neither of his parents were listening before whispering to his brother. "Dude, do you think we could have done something?"

"What do you mean?" asked Darwin.

"I mean, Alaska felt something dangerous was in Elmore. Obviously, she was right, but what if we took her seriously. What if just, I don't know, searched for it and stopped it?" Gumball lowered his head and gripped his fist. "Maybe we could have saved Mr. Yoshida."

"…I know what you mean," replied Darwin before he placed a fin on his brother's shoulder. "But even if we did search, what would have been the odds of finding whatever did this? Not to mention we might have risked exposing Alaska. I don't think there was much we could have done, especially since he was killed on the other side of town. I don't think anything could have changed, dude."

Sighing, Gumball nodded his head in agreement. _Of course, now that we know how serious this is maybe we can do something about it to prevent this from happening again._

He ended his thoughts as his family was next to arrive and bowed before the shrine. Saying a prayer in their hearts, the five of them walked over to the grieving family. Immediately, Nicole hugged Yuki as the two friends wept in each other's embrace although the latter grieved more. "Yuki, I'm so sorry for your loss. If there is anything we can do…"

"Just being here is enough, Nicole," replied Yuki as the two friends hugged while Richard patted his wife's back in support.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais walked over to Misami who seemed ready to rain down her tears. "Misami… were sorry for your loss," replied Gumball. "I know we're not the best of friends, but we're here for you if you need us."

"T-thanks, guys," sniffed Misami. "It means a lot…"

"Will you be coming back to school soon?" asked Darwin.

"Not for a while. Mom's worried about… whatever it is that killed my dad is still out there," replied Misami, growling as some lightning began to spread. "If I ever find the bastard that did this…"

"Woah, Misami, you don't want to go fighting this thing," replied Gumball, raising his hands up.

"Yeah, your dad was one of the toughest fighters out there, according to our mom, I don't think you wanna face it either," seconded Anais.

Misami sighed as she took in a deep breath to calm down. "I know. Mom's practically making the police work day and night to find it. She's even calling in favors from the FBI to help out."

"Wait, we're going to get FBI agents?" asked Gumball, slowly turning white.

"Yeah, a lot of them. They'll be sweeping the forests around town to see if anything is out of the ordinary," replied Misami as she then turned her attention to the next family that came to pay their respects.

The three siblings quickly isolated themselves from the rest of the guests and nervously looked at each other. "This is bad! If the FBI checks out where Alaska lives and finds her…"

"The might think she's the one behind the killings," finished Gumbal, gulping. "We need to go with the contingency plan. We'll move her to the mountains until its safe."

"She's not going to like this," replied Anais.

"Don't worry, she'll agree when we explain everything to her," replied Gumball.

* * *

" _ **No."**_

"Oh, come on, Alaska! This is not up for debate!" shouted Gumball, glaring at his sister who stubbornly had her back turned to him. "Look, its not forever. It's just until this heat of this thing dies down. If the FBI get here, they are going to search everywhere and they're going to find you. How do you think that's going to turn out?"

" _ **I'll just fly away. It's not like anything can catch me in the air,"**_ replied Alaska.

"Yeah, but then you'll be blamed for everything that's happened! They'll continue to hunt you down until they've captured or killed you! You'll never be able to see us ever again!" This made Alaska wince as she slowly turned around, lip trembling. "We don't want to see our sister go through that. And you don't, either right?

"… No," admitted Alaska, but she looked downward towards the grass. "But I hate being so far away from you like this… I don't want to go father…"

"I know, but I promise that when this all blows over, you can come back," said Gumball as he walked over and hugged her leg.

She smiled and nuzzled him before sighing. "Alright, but can I do it this weekend? I'd rather move to my new home with all of you with me."

"Sure, we'll come straight after breakfast on Saturday," replied Darwin. "Heck, we can even make it into a picnic or something!"

"Let's not forget that we still got that monster out there," replied Anais, getting their attention focused on her. "Since it's clear that we're dealing with something… unnatural, we need to go over what we know. Chances are this thing is big and strong."

"And it must move fast if it can get from Lover's Peak to where they found Mr. Yoshida," pointed out Gumball.

"Plus, it can drain the life out of you like endless amounts of surfing on the internet for some joy in your meaningless life," said Darwin.

" _ **Hey, I like watching PewDeeLie,"**_ pouted Alaska.

"Alaska, you sensed this thing. Can you describe it in more detail?" asked Anais. "Maybe it might give us a clue as to the nature of the creature."

Alaska narrowed her eyes as she glanced in the direction over the lake nearby. _**"It's kinda hard to explain. It feels like… nothing."**_

"Wait, nothing as in you cannot explain it because you don't feel anything or nothing because you can't think of a word to describe it?" asked Gumball, scratching his head.

" _ **No, I mean it feels latterly like nothing. An empty void of no emotion at all. Like a piece of the world is suddenly gone missing, and you can feel there as it slowly drains everything around it. Getting bigger and bigger with each second,"**_ explained Alaska, growling. _**"It feels… wrong. Unnatural. Something that shouldn't even exist because its very existence is an abomination."**_

The three looked at each other, their expressions showing grim realizations that this might be a bit more dangerous then they thought. Their worrisome thoughts were interrupted when Anais got a text. "It's from Mom. She wants us to head home for dinner."

"Will see you later, Alaska," said Darwin as he followed Anais to the path back to the bus stop.

Gumball was about to follow when Alaska nuzzled him again and asked, " _ **You will be careful, right? If you are ever in trouble, I will come to find you."**_

Gumball nodded. "I know, just as I would do the same for you. Just don't go out alone, alright? I don't want to lose you like Misami lost her dad."

" _ **I won't,"**_ said Alaska with a smile. _**"Promise."**_

* * *

 _ **It hungered.**_

 _ **This world was new.**_

 _ **Fresh.**_

 _ **Never discovered.**_

 _ **New world.**_

 _ **Plenty of life.**_

 _ **Plenty of energy.**_

 _ **Plenty to feed.**_

 _ **So far it tasted.**_

 _ **Tasted nice.**_

 _ **Still needed more.**_

 _ **Always more.**_

 _ **Always hungry.**_

 _ **Need to find prey.**_

 _ **Hunt prey.**_

 _ **Feast on prey.**_

 _ **Then get more prey.**_

 _ **More life.**_

 _ **More energy.**_

 _ **More.**_

 _ **So many lights.**_

 _ **Pretty lights.**_

 _ **Pretty lights in prey bodies.**_

 _ **Needed to feast.**_

 _ **Need to eat lights.**_

 _ **Lights are good.**_

 _ **Yet wait.**_

 _ **Something here.**_

 _ **Something not of world.**_

 _ **Something unique.**_

 _ **Smells it.**_

 _ **Tastes it.**_

 _ **Fire.**_

 _ **Lightning.**_

 _ **Wings.**_

 _ **Scales.**_

 _ **Power.**_

 _ **Dragon.**_

 _ **Dragon is here.**_

 _ **Dragon will hunt them.**_

 _ **Dragon will kill them.**_

 _ **They hate dragons.**_

 _ **Dragon hate them.**_

 _ **Dragons have riders.**_

 _ **Rider be here.**_

 _ **Find Rider.**_

 _ **Weaken dragon.**_

 _ **Dragon become prey.**_

 _ **Feast on dragon.**_

 _ **Feast on dragon's light.**_

 _ **Find Rider.**_

 _ **Feast on Rider.**_

 _ **Always hungry.**_

 _ **Always.**_

* * *

" _I'm sorry I'm canceling our plans for this weekend. The girls and I think a sleepover will really help Misami out."_

"It's okay, Penny. I understand. Is there anything me or Darwin can do to help out?" asked Gumball as he rocked on his computer chair. Darwin was already fast asleep, so he had to keep the volume low on his voice when talking on his cellphone.

" _Thanks, but I think this requires some girl love. I'll see you at school on Monday. Love you,"_ replied Penny.

"Love you too," said Gumball as he hung up. Sighing, he got off his chair and made his way to bed when he paused and glanced out the window. Something horrible was hunting people in his town. Something he knew, deep down, was going to change everything in his life.

 _I just hope this thing can be stopped without too much chaos,_ he thought before entering his covers and closing his eyes. _Of course, knowing me this is going to change my life forever or something like that. Man, why can I deal with more normal situations in life? Then again, I do kinda enjoy them. I wish it didn't involve me making a fool out of myself… or getting hurt… or traumatized… or in trouble… okay, what do I like about my chaotic life again?_

He retreated to his bed and tried to get some sleep, but he couldn't and stared at the wall all night long.


	10. The Rider Is Born Part 3

_**AN: New chapter and some surprises. Also, from what I heard, the show is going through its final season which is a shame but I think six seasons is a good run for a cartoon show as amazing as this one.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor do I own Alaska who is the character of Amethyst Wereraven. This story is adopted from her own "Dragon Rider" story._**

* * *

It had been three days since Mr. Yoshida's death, but the strange deaths hadn't stopped. Wild animals were being found in the same husk-like state while more then one hiker had been found dead in a ditch looking like he had been sucked out all the life in him. The latest one had been close to the border of town, near a set of abandoned buildings that were foreclosed due to the economy. At this point the entire town had been put on lockdown with nobody getting in or out, and the forest was off limits to any trespassers who would be questioned instantly.

Things weren't feeling that great in town either. Most residents were now terrified for their lives and had started boarding their doors and windows. Cops were issuing curfews with fines for those who broke it. Some people were even putting in their vacation and sick days just to stay out of work during the day time. Gumball's mother had done so, insisting on driving her kids to and from school each day while also forbidding them from going outside. For the teens, it meant that they were stuck in the house bored while being unable to see Alaska. She, for the most part, wasn't feeling upset, but rather relieved, but according to Gumball she was still antsy about the monster hunting in the area. Still, there was only so much you could take from parental tyranny. A teenager was bound to do something to get out and enjoy what remaining years he had left until turning into an adult.

"So, what do you say? You, me, Darwin, and Carrie all head over to the movies and zip right back home before the curfew," Gumball suggested on his cellphone as he sat on his bunkbed.

" _I don't know, Gumball. I don't want my parents to worry…"_ Penny replied from the other end.

"Come on, Penny. I can't take sitting here playing Scrabble again. Anais always wins, and my ego can only take so much beating from my little sister. Besides, we're teenagers, we're suppose to break rules and get in trouble. Or at least the ones that aren't federal law anyway," Gumball said, sighing. "You can't tell me you don't want to get out either."

" _Well, I do. I miss hanging out with you…"_

"Come on, pleeese?! I'm making that little cutie face you always giggle at!" Gumball teased as made his eyes big and cute with a small smile. A little meowing and he heard that angelic giggle that all but assured Gumball he had her right where he wanted her.

There was a pause before she answered, " _Alright, but you're paying for the popcorn."_

"Great, just figure out some excuse to stay after school. I'll just tell Mom I got detention for setting the teacher's lounge on fire. Again."

" _Alright, love you."_

"Love you too!" Gumball hung up just as Darwin walked in. "Dude, Penny says she's in."

"Great, Carry said she's good with it too. Her Dad's on some business trip in the spirit world so she doesn't have to worry about her parents," replied Darwin, sitting on the chair next to the computer as he booted it up.

"By the way, did you ask her what she thought the monster killing all these people are?" asked Gumball. If there was anyone who knew the occult best it was the dark lore master herself.

"Yeah. She said some sprits are acting afraid of this thing. They don't know what it is, but its got them all spooked," Darwin answered as he checked his mail account.

"What could make even the undead scared?" Gumball asked, rubbing his chin. "Well, whatever it is. I hope we don't have to deal with it."

 _Although knowing our luck, I just might._

"Say, dude. Have you seen my history book? I want to make sure I'm good for tomorrow's lesson," Darwin asked as he giggled upon seeing a funny image Banana Joe sent him about Tobias skateboarding into Larry who had Chinese food all over his face.

"Yeah, I tossed it into the closet. Let met get it," Gumball replied as he got up. Opening their door closet, he nearly got buried in the junk they stored in there over the years. Sighing at the prospect of digging through all this, he grabbed a nearby shovel and began to get to work. "Rusty pipes. Broken board games. Used underwear. Alaska's baby bottle. Nerf guns. The Lost Treasure of the Inca. Ah, here it is."

Using the shovel, he tossed over the book to Darwin who caught it and gave a thumbs up. Gumball was about to toss everything back when he noticed something bright blue and white. Picking it up, he realized it was a shell from the egg that Alaska hatched in all those years ago. He smiled as he imagined the early days of her waking to a new world. All those fun games they played. The lessons he taught her. The close shaves they had of her getting caught. Alaska felt the same feelings through him and started to emote her own of love and care.

"What's up? You look like Penny just said you were getting married," Darwin said, noticing the warm smile his brother was giving.

"Check it out, it's Alaska's egg," he replied, showing the shell to him. "I was just thinking of all the times we had since she and I first met. I still don't know where she came from and all." He took a closer look at the egg shell. "You know. Now that I think about it. Why hasn't this thing deteriorated or broken up or… or…" He stopped talking as a slow, but noticeable blue glow began to form around the shell's remains. The two watched in awe as it got brighter until the glow was surrounding Gumball. "Uh… whatwhatwhathwhatWHAT?!"

"Dude! Get rid of it! Before something bad happens!" shouted Darwin.

"I can't! It's glued to my fingers! GAAAH!" he cried as the glow blasted in a blinding burst of energy. From the distance, you could see the room in the house turn star white as it shined brighter then any light for a split second before finally fading.

"Boys! Be a bit quieter up there! Mommy's watching Jeopardy!"

Neither Gumball nor Darwin said anything. They still had their eyes closed, waiting for whatever painful fate waited them. When nothing happened, they opened their eyes and saw that they were still in their room and… nothing had change.

"Huh, well that was anti-climactic," replied Gumball, as he soon sent waves of reassurance through is bond to a panicking Alaska. She soon calmed down, but for some reason he felt… weird.

"Hey, did you always have that watch thing on your arm?" asked Darwin, pointing to his brother's wrist.

"Huh? I don't own a… watch?" He gazed at his wrist which was now covered by small device. It was blue and shaped like a triangle that held two side buttons that were separated by a golden dragon head in the center. On top of the device was a with a smaller silver triangle on the top while blow at the bottom was a small circle big enough to fit his finger it. Curious, Gumball pulled it down and the dragons mouth opened. "Okay, this is new. Looks advance and sophisticated. Most likely Japanese."

Darwin, lifting the cat's arm to take a closer look, said, "No Apple logo either. So, it isn't American."

"Is there anything else weird about me?" asked Gumball as he turned around, but there didn't seem to be anything weird. "So… what is it?"

"No idea."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation as Anisa opened the door with a narrow glare. "What the heck happened?! I saw a bright light flash from your door cracks like you opened the Arc of the Covenant or something."

"I touched Alaska's egg shell and suddenly I got this weird bracelet thing. It's looks cool and all, but the least it could do is tell me what time it is. This thing doesn't even look as useful as a wrist phone. All it does it just open this guy's mouth."

Anais adjusted her glasses as Gumball showed it to her. "Huh. Well, it must do something with Alaska. The dragon symbol is all the proof you need. Maybe it's left over magic from when you got her and established your bond?"

"Or maybe it's a cool device that will turn me into a superhero!" said Gumball with excitement, only to glare at it. "If only it had directions on how to work."

"Maybe you need some kind of password or calling call?" suggested Darwin.

"Yeah, you're right!" Clearing his throat, Gumball posed and shouted, _"It's morphing time!"_

Nothing happened.

"Um, that's Power Rangers. I think it needs to be original."

"Oh, um… _Henshin!"_

"Kamen Rider."

" _Trooper Transform!"_

"VR-Trooper."

" _Digi-Armor Energize!"_

"Digimon."

" _Moon Prism Power!"_

"Sailor Moon."

" _Henshin-a Go Go Baby!"_

"Viewtiful Joe."

" _Flame on!"_

"The Human Torch."

" _Dragon up!"_

"American Dragon: Jake Long."

" _Going Ghost!"_

"Danny Phantom."

"Okay, I got nothing else," replied Gumball, sighing.

Rolling her eyes, Anais took it off Gumball's wrist and said, "I'll look into it after school. If anything happens I'll call ya." The two nodded as they watched their sister leave.

"… _Release The Dragon?"_

"Dragon Booster."

* * *

 _ **Need more.**_

 _ **More life.**_

 _ **More energy.**_

 _ **More souls.**_

 _ **More. More. More.**_

 _ **Dark tunnel. Away from forest.**_

 _ **Maze of tunnels. Dark. No light.**_

 _ **Smelly. Waste. Under resident area. Lots of souls.**_

 _ **Wait. Hide. Wait. Hide.**_

 _ **Find good souls.**_

 _ **Feast.**_

* * *

After barely managing to keep their souls from evaporating from the horror that was "French History", both Darwin and Gumball waited for their girlfriends at the back of the school. "So, did Mrs. Mom buy it?" asked Darwin.

"Yup, she did threaten to ground me as soon as I get home, but let's face it. This curfew thing is a giant grounding anyway," Gumball replied before noticing two lovely ladies heading their way. Waving his hand, he got their attention as the two approached their boyfriends. "You ladies are looking fine today."

"Thanks, sorry we're a bit late. Lesly kept bothering me about his ex-boyfriend," replied Penny.

"The piranha plant? When did they break up?" ask Gumball.

"When Lesly found him exchanging soil with a tulip. Don't ask how that's a big thing because it apparently is," answered Penny, shrugging.

Meanwhile, Darwin nervously walked over to his girlfriend who was floating beside him with a smile. "Uh, hey Carrie. You look nice today," he replied, blushing.

"Thanks," the ghost responded, waving her long grey hair. She had extended it over the years while increasing her mass to look like she was growing. "Think we can get caramel popcorn this time? I'm sooo in the mood for it."

"Whatever you want," Darwin replied with a wink.

"I still can't get the fact you like having her processing you," Gumball said, shivering at all the bad memories of Carrie's past take overs of his body. "And why doesn't she go all balistic on food when she's inside you?"

"Maybe its because the love in my heart fills her up?" asked Darwin.

"No, it's just he's a lot easier because he's so naïve," replied Carrie.

"There we go… wait what?"

The group laughed before heading out towards the back gate. Penny, rubbing the back of her neck asked, "You sure this is going to be a good idea, Gumball?"

"Of course. Besides, if anything goes wrong, Darwin and I will be there to protect you!" replied Gumball, puffing out his chest. "Or at least distract it long enough to chase us while you get actual help."

* * *

When she heard that her big brother was pretending to be in detention, so he could get a date out with Penny, Anais got an idea on how to find out more about the strange watch her brother managed to get last night. All it took was promising Billy a date for ice cream and he was able to play along with her in telling her mother that they were going to have a study session at his house. Naturally, Anais mom offered to drive them, but she quickly said Billy's mother would pick them up soon and she would tell her when she was coming home. After kissing Mom goodbye, Anais ditched Billy, before he could ask if they could have a study session for real. and took the next bus towards Alaska's destination.

"… so after Gumball gave it to me I looked through history books, websites, and even asked a few people on the phone if they've seen anything like it, but to what I read it has no origin on this plant," replied Anais as she allowed Alaska to observe it with her big eyes. "I figured maybe you could tell me what it is? Does it trigger any memories, or can you feel anything from it?"

" _ **Well, it doesn't look familiar,"**_ replied Alaska, sniffing it. _**"But it… feels familiar."**_

"Really?" asked Anais with interest. "Like what?"

" _ **I don't know… like… something from the past… before I was born… It feels… it feels like I felt this thing. The energy it is giving off is familiar."**_

"What energy?"

" _ **You don't feel it?"**_ Alaska raised her eyebrows in surprise. _**"It's practically glowing with power. I can feel my scales twitching from it. And you say this came from my shell?"**_

"Yeah, do you happen to have some of your shell with you?" asked Anais, rubbing her chin.

" _ **Yeah, I took some of it when I moved here. Hold on a second, I'll get it."**_ It only took a few minutes, but when she returned Anais could see that the shell in her tongue. Already it was glowing as it got closer to the watch object. _**"Woah, what's going on?"**_

"I… I don't know," replied Anais, feeling a bit loss. She gently took the shell piece and slowly drove it closer to the object. The moment it touched, a burst of light erupted from the shell, causing Anais to yelp as she dropped both objects from her hands and stepped back. Alaska also jumped back, preparing herself for anything as an orb of light slowly levitated itself between the two.

A small burst of light later, and what appeared before them made both stare in amazement. Of all the things they expected to see, they were not expecting a robot. It was a small spherical globe of silver metal with blue screen like orb that acted as a front for its blinking robotic eye. Small bands of wires connected from one side to the other along with some weird glowing yellow ruins running down its body. It twitched and glitched a bit before shaking itself up a bit and looking around with its narrow eye in annoyance.

" _Ugh, finally. By the creator, what took you so long_!" yelled the object as it glared at both dragon and pink bunny who were staring at it with wide eyes and open mouths. _"I swear, I must have been in that shell for over eight years or something. Most likely a delay in the magic due to the random warp we had to take. Ugh, the previous version of me did warn the creator of consequences. Although, I suppose it does beat being destroyed in the long run."_ He then cleared his throat and began to glow. " _Now, let's check out this planet, shall we?"_

A beam of light erupted from his eye as it shot upward toward the sky. It lasted only for a few seconds, before it ended and the robot hummed to himself. _"Another planet named Earth? Seriously? Population 7.5 Billion. Multiple countries. Multiple species. Multiple languages and religions. Space fairing, but no colonization, no warp technology or magical presences, internet (wow, that's a lot of porn), no laser technology, mild robotics, not as many wars as other worlds. Star charts and galactic lay lines with warp presence detects that this is Universe 7A-32H-2225 in Dimension Quadrant Zeltra. Wow, we really are far away from the usual quantum maps, huh?"_

" _ **What is it saying?"**_ whispered Alaska.

"I have no idea, but I think it just scanned the planet in less than two minutes," suggested Anais, shrugging.

" _One minute and thirty-nine seconds, Miss,"_ replied the robot, glaring at the two who froze up. _"And I am not, an it. I am a Universal Network Intelligence Terminal. Or U.N.I.T. if you wish. Although, the name I am given is E-4 as I am of the E-Series development's fourth and only construction. Designed by_ _Custodes Auream, Carnexus."_

He levitated to Alaska who leaned back as he began to observe her with his scanning eye _. "Hmm, quite nice, I must say. You've grown quite faster then was expected. I assume you can fly and breath fire at this point."_ She slowly nodded. _"Excellent. You are just as talented as your mother then."_

Something in Alaska suddenly froze as if the entire world has just stopped. Even on the bus, Gumball felt it too, and wondered what it was. Alaska, however, just ignored his feelings of confusion and instead focused on the floating robot in front of her. It said something she had only ever wondered about once and awhile, but often ignored it. She knew that Gumball wasn't her real brother, no matter how much they called each other family. She had to have a mother or a father, and this thing in front of her knew who that former was. For the first time, in such a long time, a small flicker of warm hope sprung from Alaska's chest as she gazed at E-4 with such desire in her eyes that she nearly grabbed the mechanical construct.

" _ **You knew my mother?! My real mother?! Who was she?! Who am I?! Where did I come from?!"**_ begged Alaska as answers that she thought lost to her for years now stood in front of her like Christmas presents under a tree.

" _All in good time… um… what is your name?"_ E-4 asked.

" _ **Alaska."**_

" _Alaska. I would happy to answer everything for you and your Rider. I assume that's her down below,"_ he nodded towards a stunned Anais.

" _ **Who, Anais? She's my sister,"**_ answered Alaska, pointing to her with her tail.

" _Um, you do realize that she is a rabbit and you are a dragon, right?"_ E-4 pointed out with a blink. _"I mean where is the one who hatched you?"_

"That would be my big brother Gumball, he's not here right now," Anais answered, rubbing her head. "Look, who are you?! What is going on?!"

" _I told you. I am E-4 and I-"_ He froze suddenly as his eye made a big red exclamation mark followed by a danger sign. _"Warning! Evacuatur has been sensed in the local town nearby!"_

"Evacuatur? Wait, you mean the monster?" asked Anais, eyes widened.

" _That depends. Have bodies been looking like they got sucked the life out of them? I take your scared expressions that's a yes,"_ replied E-4, sighing. _"Great, first day out and already we're dealing with a crisis."_

" _ **Where is it?!"**_ growled Alaska.

" _Scanning… it seems to be under a movie theater in the sewer system…"_

Anais eyes widened. "Uh oh."

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the theater from their bus stop. Of course, the one thing they had all been trying to decide since they got on was which movie to see. Penny, naturally, wanted to see something romantic and funny such as the new movie _The Sunset Days._ A movie in which a former bully moves back to their hometown trying to be a changed man and the only one who believes in him is a former target of his who falls in love with him. The entire plot just made Carry just gag ectoplasm. Gumball wanted something with action and adventure, like _Mission Impossible: Oroboros._ Which was your typical Tom Hanks rescuing the day from some evil organization while doing impossible stunts fest. Carry wanted to see _The Severed Angel,_ a horror movie about some child getting corrupted by a fallen angel who kills people. And Darwin was just undecided as always and happy to watch anything they wanted.

"Why are you always like that?" asked Gumball as they got off the bus.

"Like what?" asked Darwin.

"You never pick a movie when we go here. You just always say your good with anything, but half of the movies we see you don't like," pointed out Gumball.

"I just don't want to see other people not have fun," replied Darwin.

"You are way to nice for your own good, sometime," Gumball replied, shaking his head. He led the group to the ticket booth where Larry was smiling with a wave. "Yeah four tickets for… um…" He looks at the other three who waited for him to choose. Cursing himself for rushing in without a proper plan, he looked at the list of movies before noticing they were showing a special run of the classic _Airplane_ movie. "Four teenager tickets for _Airplane_ please!"

Thankfully, the other three nodded in agreement. _When it doubt. Go with the classics,_ thought Gumball as he paid all four tickets.

"Here you go, sir. And please enjoy the movie," replied Larry as he put the money away.

"Nice pick. Might not be horror, but I can enjoy a good laugh," Carry said as she took her ticket.

"Glad that solves that problem. Let's head in and hur-" Before Gumball could finish he heard his phone ring and he picked it up. "Hello?"

" _You alone? I gotta talk to you?"_ said Anais on the other end.

"Now? We're about to see the movie!" hissed Gumball.

" _It's important! It's about that thing on your arm! And the monster!"_

Grumbling in annoyance, Gumball turned to the others and said, "You guys go on ahead without me. I need to talk to my sister."

"Okay, don't wait up!" said Penny as the three entered the theater.

Walking to the other side of the street, Gumball put one hand on his side and huffed. "You better start talkin', Sis. I do not want to skip the previews and miss out on the next _Avengers_ movie trailer."

" _Okay, so this robot came out of the shell and-_

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold the phone. Robot came out of the shell? Anais, I never thought you of all people would be smoking pot. Didn't those lame 'Say no to drug' PSA's teach you anything

" _I'm being serious! A robot came out and it's told us a bunch of things that I think can answer all the questions we have about Alaska and all. But that's not important! It detected where the monster is!"_

"Really? Where?" asked Gumball.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake as the sound of something exploding erupted from the theater. Dust and broken glass scattered throughout the streets as screams followed suit. People ran for their lives out of the theater in terror as one of them cried out, _**"THERE'S A MONSTER IN THERE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"**_ This of course was followed by a roar that sounded like a combination of a shriek and the chalkboard scratching.

"Uh, never mind. I know where…"


	11. The Rider Is Born Part 4

_**AN: I really am sorry for being so late. My job got busy I the last few months, then came the holidays, then my contract ended and I had to move back to NYC. It's been a rough couple of months. But I am back with an update, sorry it took so long but hey! First Transformation!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor do I own Alaska who is the character of Amethyst Wereraven. This story is adopted from her own "Dragon Rider" story._**

* * *

" _I gotta go!"_ was all Anais heard before her phone went dead. She tried calling Gumball again and again, but there was no signal. Alaska already knew what was going on through their bond. She sensed fear, panic, and desperation. The monster she had been sensing was also close to his presence as a deep-seated fear grew into her stomach. He was going after it.

Alaska knew what this thing was capable of. Something inside her was screaming that it was dangerous and that she had to destroy it. Yet if she went out there, the secret that her big brother had been keeping for years would be exposed. She would be revealed to the world. Growling, she quickly apologized to her brother before turning to the robot eye thing. _**"You! You know what this thing is, right?!"**_

" _I am not a thing!_ _I am a Universal Network-"_

" _ **Yeah that whatever. Do you know how to kill the monster?!"**_ growled Alaska, rolling her eyes.

" _The_ _Evacuatur? Of course, I am programmed to-HEY!"He didn't get a chance to finish as Alaska took him into her mouth and started flying into the direction of the town despite Anais's objection. "But me down! I am not supposed to be carried like this! I can fly on my own!"_

" _ **Not at my speed you can't!"**_ Alaska shouted as she flew even faster. _Hang on, Gumball! I'm coming!"_

* * *

Going face forward into a movie theater where a giant monster was killing people wasn't the smartest plan Gumball had ever done. Not the stupidest although that wasn't saying much. But he had to save not only his brother, but his friends as well. _I swear if I ever make it out of this alive, I'll never sleep in church again!_ Thought Gumball as he rushed through the lobby where people were screaming for their lives. The sound of the terrible beast could still be heard and drew a cold ice touch through Gumball's spine.

He spotted Larry, cowering behind the cotton candy machine, and rushed over to him. Grabbing him by the collar he asked, "Larry! Where is the monster!"

"Theater 7!" he cried out before Gumball rushed down the hall to it. "Wait! You can't enter without a ticket!"

Gumball ignored him and continued to run down the hall as made it to theater 7 where he was about to enter but paused upon seeing a nearby movie poster. "What?! A new Lego movie?! Oh, I am so seeing that when it comes out!" A familiar scream reminded him of his priorities. "Right! Save friends now! Movie blog later!"

He burst into the theater where immediately he held his hand to his stomach. Gumball had seen gross things in his life, but this was…horrible was the only word that came to his mind. A carnage of dead bodies, some split in various parts with their limbs oozing out blood, lay before him on the floor, on their seats, or even on the walls. Others were lifeless and grey as if the souls of the living had been sucked out of them. The only thing that was hopeful to him was the fact that none of them were faces, or pieces, that he knew.

The cause of all this was right there a few yards away from him. It was almost as big as Alaska, with its grey and black thick steel like skin reflecting off the movie projector light to show its full-on horrible glory. It had four legs and four arms, two of which had two sucked out souls of a giant orange, now grey and rotten, and a pelican in a sailor outfit, whose feathers had been burned to a crisp. The other hands were wielding bloodstained with a giant black butcher sword and a double-sided mace that was big enough to crush a hole in the wall. It's chest was a massive hole with a glowing white orb spinning with black pulses swirling around it, and its head was a giant massive sphere with multiple glowing orbs that shined light in every direction, even up above.

And it was towering over his three friends who were scared out of their minds.

Gumball, knowing he had to do something to get its attention, did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a soda cup and threw it at its head. The creature paused for a second before slowly turning its glowing head towards him. Its light faded on Gumball before a sickening, monotone voice of hunger spoke.

" _ **Rider."**_

"Um, would you prefer diet instead?"

" _ **Die."**_

Gumball thanked he was a cat as his instincts screamed at him to jump out of the way which he did just as the mace in the giant monster's hand nearly squished him into a pancake. Screaming as he ran down the hall with the beast galloping behind him. "Okay! So, you don't like carbon drinks! That's fine! How about water?! Beer?! Anything besides my blood because I need that to live?!"

Its answer was a shrieking cry that shattered all the nearby glass objects in the area which caused Gumball to scream for his life in return. He rushed towards the entrance where he pushed through the doors only to have police lights aimed at him as well as at least a dozen cops and two S.W.A.T. units aiming their guns at him _. "FREEZE MONSTER!"_ cried out Sheriff Donut from his megaphone as Gumball put his hands up. " _WE GOT YA- Um, Waterson, could you try to move out of the way so we can see the monster?"_

Right behind Gumball, the monster burst through the doors, taking them apart as it stared at the flabbergasted cops who just stood there in horror. Gumball slowly moved out of the way until he jump as far as he could to avoid getting in the cross fire. _"Ah, Thank you. OPEN FIRE MEN!"_

Even though he covered his ears, Gumball still heard a hundred set of rounds being fired on at the creature while keeping his eyes open to see if went down. After five minutes of intense shooting, both Gumball, and the cops, were shocked to find the dark creature standing perfectly still without any sign that it was hurt from the barrage of bullets. Its head instead glowed and a beam of white flames with black embers fired upon one of the police cars. It exploded in an instant cause two nearby officers to turn to ash. The sheriff shouted for everyone to scatter as everyone did their best to avoid the attack while firing what rounds they can. The creature slowly advanced, firing its energy beams like out of some monster movie at anything around it. Gumball felt his heart sink upon seeing all the flames, destruction, and piles of ashes. He wished he never got the idea of coming here. He wished he could just go home.

"Gumball!" shouted Darwin as he, Penny, and Carrie rushed over to him. Getting up, Gumball hugged the three in relief that they were okay.

Carrie turned to face the raging creature and gasped. "W-What is that thing?!"

"I don't know, but we got to get out of here!" shouted Gumball, however, before they could do anything the creature turned its head a full 180 degrees and looked right at them. Realizing what was going to happen, Gumball pushed his friends away as the beam of energy fired at them.

Although it didn't hit them, it did hit the movie theater and brought down parts of the wall around them as the force of the explosion knocked everyone back. Gumball felt his back get pushed down by the weight of a bunch of bricks as his friends screamed his name before darkness covered his vision.

* * *

At that moment, Alaska gasped as she felt her brother get hurt by the beast. A rage unlike anything Alaska had ever felt burst from her mouth in a shout of flames, burning the robot in her mouth that complained but was otherwise unharmed. People all over town gasped as the saw Alaska roaring around and flying faster then ever through the sky. Photos and videos were taken as people began to wonder what was going on in this town and how come there were so many monsters.

Alaska had finally reached her enemy at long last and upon seeing it, dived forward to tackle it with her weight. The monster finally was pushed back by something just as large and powerful as it fell back a few feet with Alaska dragging it across the pavement with her legs. Using her teeth and claws, she began to damage the monster which hissed and shrieked as wisps of it came off from the brutal attack. Alaska went even so far as to grab it by its neck with her jaw and throw it across the street into a china shop.

The creature, finally seeing a threat to take seriously, drew its sword and mace before charging forward. Alaska tried to tackle again, but the mace hit her face and sent her flying a few feet. Shaking her head, she narrowly dodged a sword strike before being blasted by the energy beam from its strange head. Fortunately, her scales took the damage better then everything else, yet she still felt a burning sensation that made her wince. Deciding to give off flames of her own, Alaska breathed fire and forced the monster back as it hissed in pain.

The officers and bystanders watched in awe as the two giants continued to battle it out with more questions than answers on their minds. Meanwhile, Darwin felt his fear double with Alaska now out in the open. Combined with the unknown condition of his brother and he didn't know what to do. He thought about getting to him, but a burst of flames from Alaska prevented anyone from getting closer to his body. Except maybe one.

"Carrie! See how my brother is doing while Penny and I get to safer ground!"

"Okay!" shouted Carrie as she flew through the fire with ease. There were benefits of being a Ghost after all.

Darwin took Penny's hand and took them down the street and around the corner where the two watched, and winced, as the mace took another blow at Alaska, this time in the gut. "Where did that dragon come from?! What is that monster?! What is going on?!"

Darwin bit his lip, debating on what to say or do. However, before he could say anything, he heard a familiar scream as he turned around with his heart sinking into his chest. Carrie, his girlfriend, was on the ground, clutching her ghostly arm while next to some of the black fire from the monster. "Carrie!" shouted Darwin as he charged forward, doing his best to avoid any rumble before finally reaching her.

"It… it burns… it's actually burning me!" shouted Carrie, hysterically. Darwin could hardly believe it himself. What kind of fire could burn a ghost?!

A large cry of pain alerted him to Alaska being thrown into another store, this time with a sword gash around her left waist area. Fearing for her, he almost called her out when he paused and looked up, seeing the demonic monster staring down at them.

* * *

Gumball groaned as he felt his head and body sorer than usual. The fact that he felt pain meant he was still alive, but the sounds of battle made him wonder how long that will be. Moving some of the rubble from his back, he rose out of his near stone like grave and gasped upon seeing something he feared for years. Alaska was in the public eye, even worse she was fighting that monster and losing.

"Ala-Gah!" cried out Gumball, hissing as he held his ribs. "Ugh, I think I cracked them…"

" _Only three if that makes any difference."_

Gumball, slowly turned his head and felt his jaw drop upon seeing a floating eye like robot staring at him with disproval. "W-what?"

" _Seriously, you're the rider? Well, I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I guess beggars can't be choosers,"_ the robot said. _"Allow me to introduce myself._ _I am a Universal Network Intelligence Terminal. Or U.N.I.T. if you wish. Although, the name I am given is E-4 as I am of the-"_ _the roaring clash of Alaska's fire breath and the monster's laser beam silenced him._ _"Well, introductions are for later. The question is do you want to save your dragon, friends, and this very world from that Evacuatur?"_

Gumball looked at the giant monster that seemed straight from hell itself while his little sister was doing everything she could to defeat it. He thought of his family and friends, like Minami who lost her father because of this monster. He thought of the lives lost and the ones that will be lost if something isn't done. Clutching his hand, he stood up and nodded. He then gasped as Alaska slammed into a store and felt his heart race. He knew what he had to do. "If I can do something. I'll do it."

" _Excellent! Now press the two side buttons on the side of your Draconizer and shout, 'Dragon Armor Access'."_

Gumball bit his lip and decided to take a leap of faith as held the strange watch out and, just like in those power ranger shows he watched as a kid, shouted, _**"Dragon Armor Access!"**_

The dragon mouth opened as a digitized voice said, _**"Accessing Armor."**_

A gold light soon enveloped from its mouth and soon both Gumball, and Alaska were shining like stars. People who had their attention on the monster just about to kill Darwin and Carrie found themselves blinded by the light as the _Evacuatur shrieked at a higher pitch and began to actually began to step back away in while trying to block the light as well._

Suddenly, something dove out of the light, faster then any eye could see and slammed into the Evacuatur, knocking it back across the street and into a lamp post while it cried out in pain. Landing on its feet, everyone stared with wide eyes at the figure that stood before them that saved the two teenagers.

It was a bright and golden knightly figure, dressed in armor that looked to be not of this earth, that shined like that of a star in the darkness. A dragon's maw holding a blue sphere stood in the center while being held by the jaws of the dragon. Claw like shoulder pads and arm bracelets protected its arms. Its legs were also armored with gauntlets that had small flying dragon designs on them. A white cape flowed behind its back with a black dragon raising its wings in a Celtic tattoo design. Finally, there was the helmet which was designed like that of a crusading knight yet shaped like a dragon's head but had a black visor that prevented anyone from seeing who It was while the ends on top had small golden dragon wings sticking out.

The Evacuatur slowly got up but was forced back down from a jet of blue and gold flames that forced it back while burning it with such heat that nearby lights burst from the intensity alone. Landing beside the strange golden knight was Alaska, but she was also armored in gear that Darwin had never seen before. Her head was protected by a full-on golden metal face guard while the spines from her top to her tail were protected by silver. Her chest was coated with a golden set of armor wrapped around her barrel while also holding the same figure on the white cloak as of the Rider next to her. Finally, her claws were now bladed in a silver gauntlet with sharp blades at the end of each talon. She roared into the heavens with pride as power like she never imagined flowed through her.

Gumball took a good look at himself and his dragon as he smiled underneath his helmet and said to himself, "Oh, hell yeah."


	12. The Rider Is Born Part 5

_**AN: I have no excuse about me not doing this other then I needed the drive. I sometimes debate whether or not to cancel this story because of time and such, but then I get the need to keep doing it because there are ideas, I want to explore with this. Let this be a lesson to all fanfiction writers: NEVER write more then you can handle. I keep thinking that and yet I still never learn.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor do I own Alaska who is the character of Amethyst Wereraven. This story is adopted from her own "Dragon Rider" story._**

* * *

Gumball wanted to pinch himself to see if this was a dream or not. In a split second, he had gone from regular old Gumball into an armored knight while feeling he could take on Superman one handed. The power flowing through him reminded him of that time he and Darwin ate smashmouth cereal with their eyes only without the bad after effect and blacked out moments. The rush of energy that made him feel every part of his body was ready to punch a mountain top off. He looked at Alaska, his sister dragon who stood tall beside him also in her own unique armor. The two of them looked like the cover of a video game or TV show where they were about to face the main boss. _Dude, all I need is background music and we're golden! Well, more golden then I am. I wonder if this armor can play I-Tunes?_

 _That would be kind of cool. I wonder if my helmet can do that,_ Alaska seconded.

A split later the two stared at each other in shock as they both yelled in each other's head at the same time. _I can hear your thoughts?!_

Holding a paw to his head, Gumball thought, _Woah. Okay, I really hope there is an off switch to this thing because as cool as it is to have this, I like my privacy thanks._

 _Yeah, I'm sure I don't want to hear your fantasy thoughts about Penny whenever your near her,_ Alaska thought, shivering at the images she was already seeing. _Seriously, how many kids do you want with her?_

The shrieking like sound from the Evacuatur in front of them made Gumball put his head back into the game. He glanced at Darwin and Carrie who were staring at him with dumbfounded expression. "Darwin! Take Carrie out of here! Me and Alaska will handle this freak!" Slowly nodding, Darwin and Carrie got up and rushed off the street towards Penny who was hiding behind a dumpster. Taking a deep breath, Gumball prepared himself and was about to charge when he stopped misstep and shouted, "Wait a minute! I don't know how to fight!"

A few people nearby who hear that facepalmed, including Alaska.

The Evacuatur, tired of waiting, charged forward with both his weapons and swung them at Gumball and Alaska. Alaska took to the skies to avoid the blow while Gumball found himself rolling out of the way. He was about to run away when his thoughts suddenly turned to the exposed side of the monster. Without even thinking, he lifted his right foot and kicked the creature in the side, causing it to stumble back. Gumball didn't give it a chance to recover as he punched the creature's stomach repeatedly. His golden armored fists digging deep into the strange flesh of the creatures as squirts of black ooze emitted from each blow, forcing it back.

The Evacuatur lifted its arm to try and knock Gumball back, but Alaska was already on it. Using her now armored claws, she grabbed the raise arm and tore it off like it was tissue paper. An agonizing window breaking scream erupted from the Evacuatur as more of the black liquid began to squirt out of the now limbless arm.

Although disturbed by the sight, Gumball didn't stop attacking, nor could he stop of his own free will. Jumping up with his left foot glowing, he snapped his foot into the Evacuatur's face knocking it back into a wall where it slammed hard. Landing Gumball looked at his hands with wonder. "Woah, when did I become Bruce Lee?"

" _That would be the effect of the automatic combat system,"_ E-4 said as he floated near her. _"It's a system for beginner Dragon Riders that have little to no combat experience. In your case you are… wow this low? The system must be working overtime."_

"Way to keep my confidence up, Eyehead," Gumball grumbled only for his instincts to kick in and jump away to avoid a blast of flames from the beast. Gumball started running away as the flames chased after him, trying to fry his tail. Fortunately, Alaska returned and returned with flames of her own. The two waves of fire met in equal power, both sides trying to dominate the other.

Gumball then turned to the flying robot and asked, "Okay, what now?!"

" _ME?! You're the Rider in this fight! You should be fighting that thing!"_ E-4 shouted with fury.

"Yeah, but I only just got into this stupid suit and I don't know how it works! Ugh, why do those Sentai shows make it look so easy?!"

 _Ugh, Gumball! I could use a hand here! I can't keep producing fire forever!_ Alaska shouted in his mind as she slowly began to step back.

An idea came to the golden knight's head as he quickly ran forward, climbing up Alaska's tail and using it to get to her back before jumping off her head. Leaping his feet out he let out a war cry before colliding with the Evacuatur who was knocked back down before the flames engulfed him completely. It wailed its arms around in a panic as it tried to shake off the embers.

Landing on his feet, Gumball pumped his fist up. "Oh yeah! Extra spicy meatballs!"

* * *

Darwin was watching the fight with both excitement and worry. On one hand, his brother and sister had become a superhero powered duo and were kicking that big monster's butt! On the other hand, the fact that they were fighting at all was what worried him. Not to mention that Alaska was now public knowledge thanks to both her flying here and those news camera's that had just arrived not to long ago to film the whole fight so far.

He didn't know if anybody knew that the golden knight like being was Gumball, but he hoped they didn't. Otherwise Mrs. Mom was going to be so bad at them.

"Who is that guy! And where did that dragon come from!" Penny shouted, just as amazed as she continued to watch the fight from their hiding spot. "I mean, I've turned into a dragon before, but she so… majestic if a bit scary."

"I'm more curious about the monster. That doesn't look like any dark being I've ever seen or read about," Carrie said, nursing her burn wound. It still shocked Darwin that something managed to hurt his girlfriend's ghostly body.

The monster had regained itself after being burned and reformed the arm that it lost to attack again. This time it was lucky managing to strike Gumball with his sword and send him flying while Alaska attacked in rage only to get smacked in the face by the mace. What should have easily killed them both turned out to be not as damaging as one thought as both got up with ease. Whatever the armor was made of it was hard stuff.

"Alaska! You go low and I go high!" Gumball shouted as he charged forward while Alaska charged from the other side of the monster.

 _Wait, are they going to try that one moves we saw on that wrestling match?_ Darwin thought, rubbing the back of his head subconsciously. It had been when Alaska was smaller, and they tried out various wrestling moves on each other. _If its what I think it is then that monster is in for a world of hurt._

Charging the monster in opposite sides, the dark creature looked unsure of who to attack. That's when Alaska slid on the ground with her tail out, tripping all fours of the beast while Gumball jumped up. His feet started to glow as he came down like a missile and planted his foot on the falling monster's head before it slammed on the ground, squishing it like a sandwich.

"Woo hoo!" Darwin shouted, getting funny looks from his friends. "What? Its clear that they aren't the bad guys."

The girls nodded in agreement and soon cheered as well.

* * *

For some reason, Gumball was starting to get more used to the armor the more he used it. While that sword blow did hurt, it wasn't that damaging compared to the previous time he had been smashed. Or sliced. Or burned. Or crushed. Or punched. Or the hundred of other ways one feels pain.

But this time he was delivering the pain instead of giving it!

The Evacuatur slowly got up and made for Gumball who ducked under another sword blow and tried to attack, but the creature managed to kick him to the ground and hold him in place. Struggling to get the hoof off, he gasped upon seeing the deadly mace raised up high to strike him. It didn't get a chance to connect thanks to Alaska who tackled the Evacuatur, picked it up with her claws, and then started flying up in the air with it.

Gumball could already feel a plan coming on through their connection, as if they shared the same brain and agreed mentally with his dragon sister. Pressing the side buttons of the strange dragon shaped watch three times, it glowed as a voice cried out, _**"Final Roar."**_

Up in the air, Alaska continued to fly higher and higher into the air until she was able to flip the dark creature into the air before grabbing it by the neck with her teeth. She swung it around, its screaming echoing in the wind, before throwing it down with such force it was almost like a sonic boom. She then gathered as much fire as she could and unleashed a giant fire ball that followed the Evacuatur in its decent to the air.

Back down below, Gumball, directions flowing through his brain, gathered energy into his paws which began to form into a ball of energy. It was like holding a small start in his palms that was ready to explode. Hoping he had a good throw; Gumball took it with both his hands and threw it up in the air.

Both the fireball and the energy ball were matching in speed as they closed their distance until both collided with the Evacuatur from opposite ends. The Evacuatur screamed as it was torn apart by the two bursts of energy, completely burning it from the outside to the inside. Everyone in town watched as a wave of energy burst from the explosion followed by a dying roar from the one terror of their town. The sight of the explosion could be seen from even the mountains which looked like a mini-bomb.

Eventually, the energy disappeared and the Evacuatur was no more. Sighing in relief, Gumball fell to his knees as the adrenaline began to leave him. Gasping for breaths, he whispered, "Oh crap, did I just do that?"

He raised his head, seeing the destruction his fight had done as well as the shocked faces of the various citizens, police officers, and reporters that were looking at him with both awe and fear. Turning to his right, he let out a sigh or relief upon seeing his friends unharmed, but also worried as well. Realizing he needed to do something, he quickly stood up and puffed out his chest while giving his best heroic speech. "Uh, don't worry citizens! The day has been saved thanks to… to… uh…"

E-4 quickly floated over to him and whispered, _"The Dragon Rider."_

"The Dragon Rider!" Gumball said, as he mentally asked Alaska to pick him up and place him on her head as she flew off in the air. Turning to the crowd he continued his monologue. "Worry not citizens! For wherever evil is near! I shall-GAH!" Gumball felt his head hurt upon Alaska flying to close to a street ad sign. "Watch where you're flying!"

" _ **Sorry!"**_ Alaska shouted before continuing to fly off.

* * *

Police quickly began to spread around, trying to get the injured to the paramedics while Darwin, Carrie, and Penny were being treated as well. Their parents were on their way to take care of them while Penny kept asking if they had found Gumball yet. Darwin knew his brother was okay, having seen him fly off with Alaska, but how was he going to explain that?

" _Darwin!"_ He looked up and saw his mom and dad rushing over to hug him while crying tears of relief. "Oh, thank goodness your okay. I was so worried!"

"S-sorry for lying Mrs. Mom! We just waned to… well…" Darwin tried to say something, but he was too busy tying to hold back the tears of his own. It had only occurred to him that he nearly could have died and never hugged his adopted parents again if it wasn't for Alaska and Gumball.

"Wait, where is Gumball?" Richard asked to which Nicole's eyes winded and she began to look around.

Before Darwin could say anything, Shrieff Doughnut walked over with sorrowful eyes while holding his hat with his hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Watterson?" They turned to him as he took a deep breath. "We've searched the area. I'm afraid all we found of young Gumball was… pieces of his shirt and blood."

Both his parents gasped in horror.

"I'm sorry, but due to the lack of a body and the fact that this creature had so much power… I'm afraid your son is dead."


End file.
